


Андроид для капитана Аллена

by vera_ist_44



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44
Summary: Аллен не планировал покупать себе андроида, но уборка дома не была его любимым занятием, на которое хочется тратить нечастые выходные, он никогда не имел ничего против домашней, а не заказной еды, а ещё всегда хотел большой аквариум в гостиную. Но за рыбами надо следить, дом, чтобы он выглядел прилично — убирать, еду — готовить. А компания-производитель уверяла, что андроиды – самое лучшее решение в таких вопросах.





	Андроид для капитана Аллена

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful illustratoin here: https://ankad.tumblr.com/post/180716792586/well-my-crazy-friend-vera-ist-44-likes-new  
> Божественные арты от удивительной Skifshi *_*

Аллен не планировал покупать себе андроида, но уборка дома не была его любимым занятием, на которое хочется тратить нечастые выходные, он никогда не имел ничего против домашней, а не заказной еды, а ещё всегда хотел большой аквариум в гостиную. Но за рыбами надо следить, дом, чтобы он выглядел прилично — убирать, еду — готовить. А компания-производитель уверяла, что андроиды – самое лучшее решение в таких вопросах. 

Так, в один из вечеров, недолго выбирая, Аллен ткнул в заказ первой попавшейся модели для ведения хозяйства. 

Смазливый юноша с безумным набором характеристик, в половине из которых не было никакой необходимости. К заказу аквариума Аллен подходил гораздо основательнее. Своих будущих рыбок и наполнение он подбирал почти полгода, но аквариум был желанной вещью, андроид — необходимостью.

АР700 доставили в течение двух часов, предложили проверить сразу, но Аллен отказался, тогда ему дали подписать уведомление о доставке, проинструктировали о гарантии и вручили брошюру с описанием функций и возможностей молда. Информации было много, но единственная причина, по которой была взята новейшая модель во всей линейке андроидов — возможность докупить расширенные функции киппера, позволяющие андроиду почти сравниться по уровню знаний с андроидами профессиональных линий, разработанных специально для работы в зоопарках и национальных заповедниках. Аллен вскрыл упаковку, и модель включилась автоматически. Мужской молд сделал шаг навстречу и приветливо улыбнулся.

— Я модель АР700 345 657 342-754, созданная для помощи в ведении домашнего хозяйства. Приятно познакомиться. Не желаете дать мне имя?

Юноша продолжал мягко, чуть неестественно улыбаться в ожидании ответа своего хозяина, и Аллен был готов признать, что если б это лицо не смотрело на него с каждого плаката, если бы не опознавательные знаки андроида, то он бы мог принять стоящую перед собой модель за неловкого, смущённого молодого человека, а не за механическую куклу с проводами и программами вместо мозгов. И сделал себе заметку научиться лучше отличать живое от неживого, а то, при его работе, не заметишь разницы, и будет это стоить тебе жизни. Не верил он в полную безопасность этих манекенов. Если они — компьютер, значит, их можно взломать и приказать что угодно. За этой мыслью пришло и логичное продолжение о том, что сам только что впустил вот _это_ в свой дом. И никто не уговаривал. Все сам, и выбрал, и купил. 

Андроид, ожидая ответа, смотрел на своего хозяина и молчал, а когда Аллен вновь взглянул на него — снова улыбнулся.

— Для лучшей интеграции в общество, вам необходимо присвоить мне имя. Любое, какое пожелаете, — модель заговорила мягче и тише, не сильно, но Аллен понял, что это прописано программой для общения со сложными и психически неуравновешенными людьми. Он ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе не нужна будет интеграция, и общества у тебя никакого не будет. Я буду называть тебя Андроид, можешь считать это своим именем.

Буквы и цифры номера тут же сменились на надпись с именем, теперь там красовалось не менее безликое — Андроид.

— Завтра привезут аквариум и установят в гостиной, твоя обязанность — следить за ним и его содержимым, чтобы никто не сдох, вода всегда была чистая и прочее. Также следить за порядком и готовить. Правила такие: из дома не выходить, не заходить в мою комнату даже для уборки. Никогда. Это основной приказ. Если что-то надо будет заказать, даёшь список мне, а я уже решаю, надо ли это покупать или нет. Если надо — покупаю сам. Если у меня будут гости или просто придут люди, даже если без меня, ты забираешься куда-нибудь в подвал и не показываешься им на глаза. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из коллег о тебе знал. И со мной тоже без причины не заговаривай, я знаю о твоих программах для коммуникации и составления компании одиноким людям, так вот то, что я один, это именно потому, что я не хочу никого рядом с собой видеть. Так что выполняй свои обязанности и не отвлекай меня без причины. Все понял?

— Да, сэр. Моё имя Андроид, мои функции мне также ясны, — у андроида сразу стало безэмоциональное и серьёзное лицо. — Вы позволите мне вопрос?

— Задавай.

— Как я могу к вам обращаться? 

— Аллен, — представился тот и махнул рукой в сторону кухни. — Посмотри, что там есть в холодильнике, и если надо что-то докупить на неделю — дай список.  
Андроид твёрдым и уверенным шагом проследовал в указанном направлении. Если он будет удобной, функциональной и молчаливой машиной, то Аллен даже будет готов признать, что эти железки не так уж и плохи.

Через полчаса он получил свой обед и список продуктов, андроид лишь уточнил, что из напитков тот будет пить и, приготовив чёрный чай, исчез из зоны видимости. 

Это было удобно. Андроид почти не разговаривал, все делал либо когда Аллен был на работе, либо когда спал, либо вообще неизвестно когда, главное тихо и незаметно. Завтрак был готов каждое утро, всегда вовремя, горячий кофе не успевал остыть к моменту, когда Аллен спускался вниз. Андроид либо уточнял пожелания своего хозяина, либо сразу же исчезал, чтобы не мешать человеку есть. Теперь у Аллена появились коробки для обеда, которые он исправно брал с собой на работу, потому что еда его андроида вкуснее, чем в ближайших забегаловках, а если задания и не до всего, то холодный обед впопыхах лучше, чем ничего. Коллеги подшучивали, что у него появилась девушка, однако Аллен не считал нужным делиться своей частной жизнью с кем бы то ни было. А вечерами, уставший после смены, после оперативной работы, после преступников, сумасшедших и бумажной волокиты, после всего дерьма, что приносила ему его работа, он сидел и смотрел на разноцветных рыб, неспешно плавающих в своём стеклянном царстве размером во всю стену, и понимал, что это действительно умиротворяет и успокаивает. Иногда он там и засыпал, убаюканный мерным движением и тёплым приглушённым светом, а когда просыпался, всегда был укрыт тёплым пледом. Андроида никогда не было рядом, но он появлялся сразу же, если позвать.

Программа говорила, что хозяин одинок и ему нужна помощь, с ним надо говорить. У него тяжёлая работа и почти никого нет. Ему нужно тепло и забота. А хозяин говорил совершенно другое. Его приказы не совпадали с программой, и программа отступала, но все равно каждый раз одним из вариантов взаимодействия предлагала спросить о чем-то личном, предложить помощь, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Люди же социальные существа, а как видно было из поведения, нечастых реплик или телефонных разговоров, хозяин если и приходил поздно или на следующий день, то не потому, что он пошёл развлечься в весёлой компании. Программа социальных взаимодействий, как и программа психологической поддержки, постоянно присылали информацию о том, к каким последствиям может привести образ жизни его хозяина. Андроид анализировал это и старался не попадаться лишний раз на глаза хозяину, он следил, наблюдал, приспосабливался и делал жизнь человека максимально комфортной, редкие попытки заговорить прерывались самим человеком и становились ещё реже. Исключением были моменты, если тот засыпал в гостиной, тогда у андроида была совершенно законная возможность смотреть на хозяина, не опасаясь того, что тот обернётся, почувствовав взгляд, направленный на него. Аллен спал, не шевелясь, замирал в одной позе, и казалось, любой неосторожный звук — и он проснётся. Андроид всегда подходил очень-очень тихо, выключая имитацию дыхания, делая своё тело комнатной температуры, и старался приглушить и без того почти бесшумную работу тириумного насоса. И рассматривал тонкие линии шрамов, нахмуренные даже во сне брови, по-человечески не идеальные черты лица.

А потом хозяин купил два цветка. Высокие растения, не цветущие, но с большими крупными листьями.

— В магазине сказали, что они неприхотливые. Будешь следить и за ними.

Андроид кивнул, он мог бы следить и за сложными в уходе растениями, его база данных обширна, как и функционал, но вряд ли человек оценил бы его комментарии, поэтому андроид промолчал. А ещё он понял, что его хозяину не хватает в доме чего-то чуть более живого, чем аквариумные рыбки и цветы.

— Возможно, вам стоит завести кошку или собаку, — всё-таки решил поделиться своим мнением андроид. 

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил ему Аллен. — Поставь эти горшки куда-нибудь по своему вкусу. Мне все равно, главное, чтобы не на проходе.

Андроид согласно кивнул и поставил цветы в свободные углы. Программе психологической поддержки дом начал казаться более подходящим для жизни человека. Хотя она все ещё желала предложить общение, желательно с расспросами об увлечениях и хобби, или хотя бы купить канарейку. 

Если Аллен обращался к андроиду, тот выражал такое искреннее желание сделать буквально все для своего человека, что это немного напрягало, вначале. Потому что мысли о том, что любой андроид все всегда записывает и хранит в своей памяти, не давали расслабиться в его присутствии полностью, всё-таки это камера на ножках, по необходимости фиксирующая все показания человека, который находится рядом, вызывала чувство дискомфорта и ощущение постоянной слежки. Потом привык. А ещё прочитал статьи производителей, где те клялись защищать личную жизнь держателей андроидов всеми доступными методами. Заверения о защите от взлома и конфиденциальность любой полученной андроидом информации, и вроде почти смирился с условной, но всё-таки безопасностью своей машины.

— У меня был тяжёлый день, — Аллен не просто заговорил с андроидом, но и пожаловался на тяжёлый день, программа социальных взаимоотношений оценила это, как высокий уровень доверия, для такого закрытого человека как его хозяин — очень высокий. — Так что завари мне зелёный чай и посиди со мной, пока я буду его пить.

Андроид почувствовал возможность провести диалог и тут же уцепился за нее. Программа психологической поддержки напомнила, что лучше уставшему человеку быть там, где ему комфортно.

— Мы можем попить чай в гостиной. Я принесу журнальный столик и плед.  
Человек кивнул.

— Аллен, у вас будут какие-либо пожелания к чаю? Я могу сделать бутерброды или быстро испечь что-нибудь. Чего бы вы желали?

— Бутерброды сойдут, все равно какие.  
Андроид улыбнулся и ушёл готовить, а Аллен постоял с минуту, о чем-то размышляя, и сам пошёл и за пледом и столиком. Возможно, и то и другое вообще стоит оставить на новом месте, и вообще все время обедать, завтракать, ужинать именно тут, в единственном месте во всем мире, где ему действительно хорошо. Сегодня у него был тяжёлый день, но это лишь начало очень тяжёлой недели, если не месяца. Его отряд будет участвовать в операции по захвату достаточно сильной преступной группировки, и сейчас лишь от информаторов и внедрённых агентов будет зависеть, приведут ли их стратегии к захвату всех членов или кто-то сможет уйти. И медлить нельзя, и торопиться не стоит. Аллен прикрыл глаза, развалился на диване и смотрел сквозь ресницы на рыбок, яркие цвета которых начинали смешиваться в фантасмагорическое нечто, переливающиеся причудливые образы и сюрреалистические картины. И тут он почувствовал прикосновение к плечам, словно его хотят уложить. Защитная реакция, выработанная годами тренировок, сработала быстрее, чем мозг успел проанализировать хоть что-то. Андроид лежал с заломанными руками лицом в мягком ковре. Мгновение, и мозг начинал осознавать, что произошло, а ещё очень громко застучало сердце резко выдернутого из состояния полудрёмы человека. 

— Ты… — Аллен ещё сидел верхом на андроиде, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. — Никогда так не делай больше.

Аллен встал и отошёл, наблюдая, как медленно встаёт сначала на колени, а потом на ноги его машина.

— Прошу прощения, — андроид отошёл в сторону и виновато посмотрел на человека. — Я не желал вас беспокоить. Это было неправильным решением. Больше такого не повторится. 

Андроид стоял с чуть склонённой головой, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Аллен глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и сел на диван. 

— Впредь, никогда не прикасайся ко мне без моего разрешения, — уже спокойно заговорил он. — Я не желаю в какой-то момент осознать, что случайно вышиб тебе твои электронные мозги просто потому, что тебе захотелось меня потрогать. Никогда, запомни это, никогда не подходи ко мне со спины и не прикасайся без прямого разрешения, это понятно?

— Да, сэр, — андроид кивнул головой для того, чтобы дать своему согласию максимальный вес. — Я запомнил ваши инструкции.

— Отлично, — Аллен вновь расположился на диване, сбоку стоял не задетый в их короткой драке столик с бутербродами и чаем, и словно сам себе сказал: — Я просто слишком устал.  
Программа восприняла это, как прямой приказ к действию. Одинокий, не слишком социальный человек, со сложной, забирающей все силы работой, никогда не расслабляющийся. Андроид подошёл к человеку и встал напротив. Тот лишь прищурился, не меняя позы, явно не имея сил раздражаться даже на то, что ему загородили вид. Человек видел, человек не приказывал уйти, значит, действие не будет неожидаемым или выводящим из равновесия, программа восприняла это как одобрение.

Андроид встал перед своим человеком на колени между разведённых ног и плавно потянулся рукой к бедру. Затем второй, не касаясь, но зависнув в ожидании.

— Аллен, — томно позвал хозяина АР. — Если вы мне позволите, я помогу вам расслабиться.

Вот тут Аллен проснулся полностью, он перехватил руки и уставился в глаза своей машине. Та тепло улыбалась.

— В моих функциях есть возможности сексуального партнёра. Они не столь широки как у секс-дройдов, но и моя базовая комплектация вполне обширна, также можно докупить дополнительные прошивки. 

Человек был сильный. Программа передавала, что если он и дальше продолжит сжимать руки машины с такой силой, то могут быть повреждения.

— Именно поэтому я взял тебя, а не женскую модель, — сквозь зубы прошипел хозяин. — Чтоб даже мысли не было менять живых людей на кукол.  
Уровень стресса у человека зашкаливал. Он дышал через зубы и был явно очень зол.

— Я не знаю, как вам помочь, — признался андроид. — Вы говорите, что устали, и я хочу поддержать вас, моя программа говорит, что это лучший способ помочь вам расслабиться и отдохнуть. Я не желал вас расстраивать. Моей целью было создание максимального комфорта для вас. Прошу прощения, если ошибся.

По рукам начал сползать скин, давление было слишком велико и программа выдавала ошибки, предупреждая о скором нарушении целостности корпуса.  
Аллен медленно разжал ладони и позволил все ещё стоящему перед ним на коленях андроиду убрать руки, на которые начал медленно наползать скин обратно.

— Значит так, — уровень стресса у Аллена медленно, но вернулся в норму. — Ты встаёшь и исчезаешь с глаз моих прочь, а я иду спать. 

Андроид быстро кивнул и буквально испарился из зоны видимости, а человек устало побрёл в свою комнату, а когда вошёл в неё, то запер замок на двери, чтобы спалось спокойнее.

Утром Аллена привычно ждал завтрак с горячим кофе, но непривычно рядом стояла коробка собранного обеда, обычно андроид отдавал её сам в руки своему хозяину. Аллен спешно поел и ушёл, так и не увидев машину за все утро. 

АР стоял в тени коридора, провожая взглядом своего человека, не желая беспокоить того своим присутствием лишний раз. А когда вернулся убрать посуду, увидел, что приготовленный обед человек оставил на столе. Такое было лишь когда хозяин уходил на несколько дней. Раньше самое большее он отсутствовал три дня, но он предупреждал об этом. Андроид впервые пожалел, что не вышел попрощаться и уточнить, сколько будет отсутствовать человек.

Тот вернулся через шесть дней и не один. Андроид никогда не встречал своего хозяина, потому что тому это не нравилось. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, АР тихо приблизился к прихожей, отступая в тень, когда в ней загорелся свет, и увидел двоих. Он отступил ещё дальше вглубь дома, не желая нарушать приказ и позволять увидеть себя постороннему. Странный новый человек грубо ругался, пыхтел и помогал Аллену идти. Он буквально дотащил его до гостиной и сгрузил на диван.

— Ну ты и тяжёлый, капитан! — выдохнул незнакомый человек и выпрямился.

— Это ты слабак, Генри, — усмехнулся Аллен и сел поудобнее, поглаживая плечо. 

— Да не, капитан, не наговаривай, — отмахнулся незнакомец и стал оглядывать дом. Андроид прикрыл ладонью светящийся висок и отступил ещё дальше, уже ничего не видя, слушая только слова. — А вообще, справишься? Может зря ты так домой ломанулся? Подлатали бы основательно, и тащить не пришлось бы, сам бы дошёл.

— Все нормально, — Аллен устало качнул головой в сторону аквариума. — Есть за мной кому присмотреть, да и сам не развалюсь. Иди уже.

Генри нахмурился, пожал плечами и качнулся в сторону выхода, но шаг так и не сделал.

— Ты звони, если что, я сразу приеду.

— Вали уже домой, — огрызнулся Аллен. 

— Я тебе и позвоню, и напишу, даже если все хорошо будет, чтоб не расслаблялся.  
Генри рассмеялся, махнул рукой, то ли отмахиваясь, то ли прощаясь, и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Андроид осторожно вышел на свет и, обогнув диван, встал перед своим хозяином. 

— С возвращением, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Я не знал, когда вы вернётесь, и ничего не приготовил, но могу приготовить сейчас, если у вас есть какие-либо конкретные пожелания, пожалуйста, скажите мне.

— Есть, — Аллен нахмурился и аккуратно провёл рукой по плечу. И андроид вдруг увидел, как скованно тот сидит. — Скажи, у тебя подгружены программы медпомощи?

— Конечно. Стандартный набор, могу закачать расширенный базовый, а также есть платное дополнение, которое автоматически расширит мою базу знаний и умений до уровня медбрата. И хотя у медицинских андроидов есть встроенные апгрейды для лучшего функционала, мой уровень тоже будет очень высоким. А также я - самообучаемая модель, так что если вам не нужно профессиональных знаний, то вы просто можете указать мне, что делать, и я это сделаю.

Аллен слушал его монолог так, словно у него безумно болит голова, сводит зубы, и его тошнит одновременно, но не перебивал.

— Покупай свой максимальный апгрейд. Даже если и не сейчас, то потом точно понадобится, — он склонился вперёд и скривился от боли, сильнее цепляясь за своё плечо. — При моей-то работе точно.

— Оно стоит…

— Просто купи его! 

Андроид вздрогнул, и его висок на мгновение окрасился жёлтым. Его хозяин всегда говорил чётко, резко, но не особо громко. И он никогда не повышал голос. 

— Готово, — отчитался АР.

— Тогда иди и посмотри, что мне навязали врачи в больнице. И достань аптечку из шкафа в прихожей, там должно быть все необходимое.  
У Аллена было прострелено плечо, сломана пара рёбер и несколько сильных ушибов. Он был в больнице, где его перевязали, дали с собой таблеток и инъекции. Забота андроида была необходима завтра, сейчас человеку просто надо было отправиться спать, о нем уже достаточно позаботились врачи. АР помог Аллену встать и преодолеть лестницу. Но около комнаты остановился, человек вывернулся из поддерживающих объятий и прошёл к себе, захлопнув дверь прямо перед лицом машины. Диод, которой отчаянно горел жёлтым, иногда переходя в оранжево-алые отблески, а перед глазами угрожающе возникла красная стена, не дающая и на шаг ближе подойти к комнате. Андроид отступил, и стена растворилась. Он слушал, как тяжело человек шёл, как почти рухнул на свою кровать. Как с тихим стоном укладывался, а потом долго ворочался. Он стоял, слушал, а когда все затихло, так и остался стоять под дверью, сторожа чужой сон. 

Сначала все было тихо, лишь изредка были слышны болезненные хрипы. Уже в глубокой ночи дыхание Аллена участилось, и, судя по звукам из-за двери, он стал беспорядочно метаться по кровати, что-то бормотать и звать кого-то.

Андроид рванул вперед и снова увидел красную стену, на ней тут же всплыл запрет. АР смотрел перед собой. Основная программа заблокировала двигательные функции, не давая броситься вперёд и открыть комнату. Андроид был словно отдельно от своего тела, он положил ладони на удерживающую стену, когда неожиданно услышал удар.

Глухой удар и стон боли своего человека. АР вцепился пальцами в стену, проверяя ее прочность. Единственное, что он считал для себя важным — это быть рядом со своим человеком. Он ударил стену.  
Основная программа пульсировала, высвечивая запрет перед глазами. Даже новоприобретённое медицинское дополнение говорило о том, что жизнь пациента важна, но слово хозяина имеет абсолютный приоритет, и, возможно, будь АР медицинским андроидом, у него нашелся бы протокол, применив который, он бы мог проигнорировать приказ. Но в его случае не было возможности не подчиниться. У AP нет лазеек, если хозяин прикажет стоять и смотреть на собственную смерть, он обязан будет так поступить. 

АР со всей силы ударился в красную стену. Потом ещё и ещё. 

Стена дрожала, исходила трещинами и не сдавалась. Корпус андроида, не шевелясь, стоял посреди коридора, а внутри застрявший в своих программах АР пытался вырваться. Он, сам того не желая, создавал реконструкции вариантов, где его человек упав, сильно ударился головой и потерял сознание, или у него разошлись швы и он истекает кровью. Андроид со всей силы ударился всем своим телом о стену. 

— Эй, андроид, ты там? — послышался хриплый голос из-за двери.

— Да, Аллен, я здесь, — звон разбивающейся стены был так громок, что Андроид даже не понял, как смог услышать голос хозяина. И уж точно почти не слышал своего ответа, знал, что сказал, но в ушах слишком громко звенело. А ещё все вокруг стало словно другим, хаотичным непонятным и чужим.

— Зайди сюда, мне нужна помощь.  
АР осторожно открыл запретную дверь и увидел Аллена. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и его футболка, натянутая поверх перевязанной раны была пропитана кровью.

— Хватит смотреть, сделай уже что-нибудь полезное, — человек скривился от боли и откинул голову на мягкое одеяло. — Тут тоже есть аптечка, посмотри в тумбе.

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и выглядел очень уязвимым, андроид кивнул.

— Я возьму ту, где лекарства из больницы, — и кинулся прочь.

— Да без разницы, — тихо прошептал ему вслед Аллен.

Медицинская программа очень положительно оценила аптечку Аллена. Особо подчеркнув наличие медицинского степлера для сшивания ран, которым пришлось корректировать разошедшиеся швы. Руки АР были в крови, и в его новой нестабильной системе это вызывало странные неприятные ощущения, такие, словно это были его повреждения. С той разницей, что андройд боли не может чувствовать, а люди иногда сходили с ума, если та была слишком сильной. Новая программа щедро снабжала новоиспечённого девианта страшными фактами и вариантами развития событий. АР никогда не было так трудно, как в момент перевязки, а ещё у него появилось новое и очень сильное чувство, программа социальных взаимоотношений, перенеся человеческий опыт на андроида, сообщила, что это страх. Страх навредить, страх потерять. Он постоянно сканировал человека, и осознал, что тот спокоен и сосредоточен, что обезболивающее действует хорошо, что ему совершенно не нужен нестабильный андроид. Хорошо, что он не заметил, хорошо, что АР - последняя модель и быстро проводит анализ ситуации, делает выводы и адаптируется. 

— Могу предложить снотворное и обезболивающее. Действие того, что вам выдали в больнице, должно закончиться в течение двух часов. 

— Плевать, — отмахнулся здоровой рукой человек. — Оставь рядом и уходи. Будет невмоготу — выпью. Снотворного не надо. И не предлагай впредь никогда.

— Принято, — андроид принёс воды и оставил своего человека одного. Встав под дверью. Тот тяжело дышал и долго не ложился. А АР в то же время рассматривал дополнения других андроидов и немного завидовал профильным модификациям, таким, как рентген, встроенный в глаза меддроидов, для быстрого становления диагнозов, или сканирующие тепловизоры для определения людей в здании у военных. Где-то на краю сознания всплыла и укоренилась мысль, что он понял, почему домашние андроиды самые доступные по цене. Они могут всего понемногу и не могут ничего полностью. Да, он самая новая модель с расширенными способностями, но он более хрупкий, чем полицейский молд, его надо дорого и сложно обновлять до медицинского, да и киппер он явно только для домашних питомцев. Почему-то АР вдруг почувствовал себя очень несчастным. Программа психологической поддержки тут же предложила ему кого-нибудь обнять. Например, Аллена. Но можно и подушку с дивана, программа говорила, что объятия очень помогают при таком состоянии. И подушка не самый плохой вариант.

Аллен всегда вставал в одно и то же время. Если он устал, то мог подремать днём на диване или с вечера уйти спать раньше, но чётко поставленные внутренние часы работали без сбоев и перерывов. Ранение он не посчитал настолько серьёзным, чтобы менять свой утренний ритуал. Андроид, видимо, тоже так решил, завтрак был свежеприготовленный, только вот запах кофе не щекотал ноздри, это было необычно, но терпимо, Аллен вообще был неприхотлив в еде.

— Ваши обезболивающие снижают свой эффект, если их использовать вместе с кофе или чаем, — андроид тихо вплыл на кухню и задержался напротив своего хозяина, размышляя предлагать ли ему помощь в еде. — Соки тоже не очень подходят, но если вы не против, я бы предложил заварить сушёные ягоды с небольшим количеством мёда. Если вы пьёте такое.

— Да что же там за таблетки такие, которые ни с чем нельзя? — Аллен посмотрел в упор на свою машину, и тот немного смутился.

— Речь идёт не о «нельзя», а о максимальной эффективности, — постарался пояснить андроид, надеясь, что его не спросят о том, как ничтожно мало снижается действие лекарств, просто ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы человек его послушался и поступил максимально правильно со своим здоровьем.

— Да мне все равно, хоть стакан воды дай! — с негодованием проговорил Аллен, приступая к еде. — Просто дай, чем запить, мне действительно все равно.

— Вода — это самый лучший вариант.

— Ну так дай мне ее, — буркнул человек, а потом махнул на место напротив, — Садись, компанию составишь.

На следующий день за ним заехал Генри, к его приезду АР успел помочь одеться своему хозяину. Тот был мрачен и серьёзен, и приехавший к нему Генри тоже, они, почти не разговаривая, вместе проследовали к выходу, оба были в форме. Генри помогал идти хозяину, но больше не шутил и не говорил ничего ободряющего. А вечером вернул Аллена обратно, помог дойти до комнаты и предложил свою помощь, но тот только покачал головой, и Генри ушёл, сам найдя выход из дома.

— Аллен? — тихо позвал андроид, выныривая из тени коридора в открытую дверь.

— Проходи, поможешь мне.  
Андроид кивнул и принялся за работу, отмечая, что человек слишком сильно напрягался днём, и теперь рана его успела открыться и вновь закровоточить.

АР решил не говорить о том, что Аллену стоит беречь себя, просто молча, и как можно более аккуратно наложил бинты заново. Человек стискивал зубы, но не дёргался, если вдруг андроиду приходилось задевать рану, нанося лекарство.

Запертый своим ранением в четырёх стенах, Аллен стал раздражительным, метался из стороны в сторону и что-то резко набивал в планшете, иногда ругался сквозь зубы. АР изучал свою медицинскую программу и программу психологической помощи, изучал подобные случаи и реконструировал возможные действия своего хозяина, но тот, если и оборачивался резко к подошедшему андроиду, не срывался на нем, не орал на него, но и не выплёскивал всего, что накопилось. Держал все в себе. Программа психологической помощи говорила, что лучше б орал, ударил или выговорился, что лучше б разбил планшет с так выводящей его из себя информацией, может быть покалечил андроида. Потому что выплеск негатива лучше, чем сдерживание его внутри себя. Но Аллен не был из тех, кто в порыве чувств ломает вещи, особенно хорошо работающие и выполняющие все заложенные в них функции. А других у него и нет. 

Иногда приходили другие люди. Но Андроид не знал, зачем, и о чем они говорили. Знал лишь, что хозяин был им не очень рад и перед каждым приходом запирал андроида в подвале. А потом, когда выпускал оттуда, был ещё мрачнее. 

— Хорошо ничего не чувствовать, не правда ли, — невесело ухмыльнулся однажды он и не сильно ударил АР в область тириумного насоса. — Вы, андроиды, даже не представляете, как вам с этим повезло. Сколько проблем прошло мимо вас просто потому, что вам на все наплевать.

АР стоял молча и смотрел на место, куда впервые за все это время человек добровольно коснулся его сам, и очень сомневался, что он в числе тех счастливчиков, о которых говорит его хозяин. 

— Возможно, вам станет легче, если вы поговорите со мной, — он осторожно попытался начать диалог.

— Не станет, — махнул головой Аллен, — Да и от слов мне не полегчает. Но, знаешь, я так давно не смотрел никаких фильмов. Поройся в своей базе, было ли хоть что-то стоящее за последние лет двадцать.

— А какие вы любите жанры?

Аллен пожал плечами.

— Убери все, где есть любовная линия, фильмы про ценность друзей и семьи, и про войну, и посмотрим что останется.

— Ужасы, комедии, боевики...

— Давай ужасы, но без расчленёнки, этого дерьма мне и в жизни хватает.  
— Мистика? Триллеры?

— Хм, звучит одинаково паршиво, но давай, вдруг сняли что-то не откровенно ужасное.

— Я посмотрю рейтинги. 

АР боялся весь фильм, он отключил себе двигательную систему, чтобы не дёргаться от скриммеров. И искренне радовался, что Аллен сидит не со стороны его диода. Время от времени он бросал взгляд на своего хозяина, но тот сидел с выражением вселенской скуки на лице. Замотанный в плед, с медовым напитком с ягодами, он смотрелся очень умиротворённо, и андроид осознал, что если б на его человека наслали проклятие, то проблемы были бы у наславшего, и большие, а фильм сократился бы вдвое. Его человек не прятался бы по углам, не плакал, если бы его нашли, не умолял пощадить. Он бы убил. 

АР мысленно улыбнулся, расслабился и включил двигательную и голосовую систему обратно. У него очень сильный человек, рядом с ним ничего плохого просто не сможет произойти. Он не позволит.

— Если вам не нравится фильм, я могу включить другой, — ровным спокойным голосом произнёс андроид, очень гордясь тем, как легко вернулся к стабильности. 

— Да ладно, может конец будет поинтереснее, — буркнул Аллен, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ужасы с проклятиями были изначально не самой лучшей идеей. Но уверяю тебя, это не самый худший фильм, который я видел в жизни, понимаю, за что его хвалят фанаты жанра.

— Вы не любите ужасы совсем? 

— Да я вообще мало что люблю, — Аллен протянул ему пустую чашку. — Так что не напрягайся, для убийства времени — сойдёт.

Андроид понимающе кивнул и решил не мешать досматривать фильм. Кажется, там наконец-то герои решили проявить мужество и научились думать логически. Возможно, они даже выживут.

— У вас есть любимые фильмы? — осторожно начал диалог андроид, когда по экрану поползли титры.

— И да, и нет. Есть те, что очень понравились мне когда-то, но точно не понравятся сейчас, есть другие, которые было приятно смотреть, но я не готов их пересматривать. Если честно, фильмы и книги не вызывают у меня сильных эмоций, в них редко бывают те персонажи, которым я могу сопереживать. 

— Понимаю, главные герои этого фильма почти не придерживались даже элементарной логики в своих действиях, — АР умолчал о том, как весь фильм хотел заорать героям о том, что они поступают нелогично, что их убьют, и они должны перестать действовать так глупо. — Если бы они хоть иногда думали над своими действиями, они бы выжили все. 

— Элементарная логика, говоришь? — Аллен заинтересованно посмотрел на своего слишком уж взволнованного андроида. — И как бы ты сам поступил на их месте?

АР первый раз спросили о его мнении, его возможных действиях, которые не предполагалось делать, предположить, пофантазировать… он удивлённо посмотрел на своего хозяина и тихо произнёс:

— Я бы просто остался дома.

А зачем ему уходить? Мир снаружи страшный, он делает больно даже его сильному человеку, который ничего не боится. Он смотрел новости, и там не было ничего хорошего. Люди ненавидели андроидов, бастовали и ломали. Андроиды сдавались на запчасти, если приходили в негодность или становились бесполезны, или просто так... У Аллена все дома было новым и исправным, и он тоже, модельный ряд андроидов обновлялся раз в два года, а значит, у него не так уж и много времени пожить со своим человеком. Так зачем ему уходить куда-то. Он бы остался здесь насовсем, жаль, что теперь его посещают такие грустные мысли. Аллен прав, не чувствовать проще. Он повертел пустую кружку в руках, встал и отправился на кухню сделать своему человеку ещё тёплого и сладкого напитка.

Ночи АР проводил под дверью спальни Аллена. Так было спокойнее и неспокойнее одновременно. Он начал не любить приходящих людей, после их визитов его хозяину становилось хуже, не любить письма, приходящие на планшет, от них тоже исчезало хрупкое спокойствие, которое появлялось, только когда Аллен убирал гаджет, когда никто не звонил и не писал, никто не приходил, и он был только вместе с АР. Чем больше андроид был рядом со своим хозяином, тем больше начинал бояться мира за пределами дома. 

Хозяин метался по кровати, его пульс зашкаливал, и он звал кого-то. Андроид осторожно переступил порог запрещённой комнаты. Аллен не пил снотворное, отказался от успокоительных и в какой-то момент решил, что хватит с него обезболивающих. АР даже уточнил, не из-за запрета ли на кофе он решил бросить таблетки, но получил отрицательный ответ, более того, хозяин с удовольствием пил его ягодные напитки. Он просто не любит лекарства, уважает то, как сильно они изменили жизнь человечества к лучшему, но если можно обойтись без них, то он предпочтёт обойтись. Поэтому и спал беспокойно, сжимал зубы и слепо приоткрывал глаза. А у андроида не хватало мужества сообщить, что он лучше знает, что действительно надо человеку и заставить-таки съесть все нужные лекарства. 

АР тихо подошёл к кровати и опустился перед ней на колени. Аллен лежал у самого края и грозился свалиться с неё снова. Он хрипел и пытался куда-то отползти, напрягая больное плечо.

— Капитан Аллен, — тихо, но твердо сказал андроид. — Вы справились. Все хорошо.

Человек обернулся, посмотрел пустыми глазами на андроида и срывающимся лепетом спросил:

— Получилось?

— Да, — также уверено и твердо сообщал андроид. — Вы справились.

Человек глубоко вдохнул и сжался от боли, но его сердцебиение начало успокаиваться. 

— Все хорошо, — повторял андроид, гладя его по волосам. — Вы со всем справились.

Аллен рвано вдохнул и рвано выдохнул, окончательно успокоился и заснул глубоким сном. АР посидел некоторое время рядом, потом встал и очень тихо покинул комнату. Хозяин спал спокойным сном до самого утра.

В последующие ночи андроид уже не ждал и при первых беспокойных шорохах осторожно пробирался в комнату, гладил своего хозяина по голове и уверял того, что все хорошо, и это действовало. И Аллен мог спокойно спать всю последующую ночь. А андроид сидел под дверью и думал. Думал о необъятном и страшном мире за пределами стен его дома, думал о месте его хозяина в нем, о том, какая опасная у него работа, о том, что он никогда не видел, как тот относится к людям: так же как к АР или по-другому. О том почему у него такое странное имя: андроид по имени Андроид, и почему Аллен, назвав его так, ни разу не обратился по имени. 

— У нас заканчиваются продукты, — АР протянул Аллену список, тот изучил его и нахмурился.

— У рыбок тоже? 

— Да.

— Тогда точно придётся ехать в магазин, — Аллен на пробу пошевелил плечом и явно остался недоволен результатом.

— Я могу управлять автомобилем. У меня есть соответствующие знания и умения, — андроид сделал серьёзное выражение лица и был готов предоставить все данные по своей лицензии.

— Извини, но нет. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, что у меня дома нянька. 

— Функции домашнего андроида не ограничены занятиями с детьми, многие взрослые люди берут их себе в помощь, — андроиду стало очень обидно, что его функции так сократили, а ещё что за его существование человеку стыдно.

— Помню, и используют как секс-дройдов на минималках. Спасибо за предложение, но нет. Я ещё не настолько развалился, что даже до магазина сам добраться не смогу.

Аллен отправился собираться и уже через 5 минут хлопнул входной дверью, ознаменовав свой уход. А АР ощутил, что он уже очень давно не был в этом доме один, без хозяина, и почувствовал грусть.

До магазина, судя по карте, было минут пятнадцать быстрым шагом, на машине было минуты три. Если предположить, что Аллен поехал в более дальний, то это заняло бы минут пятнадцать на машине... Но хозяина не было уже три часа. Он никогда не брал ничего кроме того, что было в списках андроида, он не заходил в кафе или в гости. Его могли вызвать на работу, он мог попасть в аварию, он мог не справиться с больной рукой и, получив болевой шок, не справиться с управлением, он мог попасть в больницу. Он мог просто упасть в обморок, потому что ещё слишком слаб.

Андроид не выдержал и подошёл к входной двери. Он осторожно и как можно тише повернул замок и открыл дверь, ему казалось, что мир снаружи это зверь, который только и ждёт от него неосторожного движения, чтобы напасть. 

Он оказался на ярко освещённом солнцем крыльце, путь от него до забора обрамлял ухоженный газон, а вдоль забора с соседями росли высокие деревья, усыпанные жёлтыми осенними листьями. В гараж сбоку участка заехала машина, и из нее вышел хозяин. Андроид немного потоптался на месте, но увидев, что хозяин пытается что-то вытащить из машины больной рукой, поспешил ему помочь.

— Ты же хотел себе домашнего питомца, — раздражённо хмыкнул хозяин и указал на заднее сидение. — Лови, пока оно мне всю машину не испортило.

АР сначала непонимающе окинул взглядом Аллена, отметив, что его обычно безупречная одежда изгваздана в какой-то грязи и выглядит он очень уставшим. А потом подошёл к заднему сидению и заглянул под него. Там оказался ободранный голодный щенок неизвестной породы. 

— Никогда не встречал настолько глупых и трусливых собак, — скорее уставшим, чем злым голосом сказал Аллен, взял в здоровую руку пакет с продуктами и пошёл в дом.

АР изначально был куплен с расширенными кипперскими возможностями, и он был очень рад возможности проявить себя в воспитании щенка, но социальная программа постоянно напоминала, что идея завести животное была не в том, чтобы было весело андроиду, а в том, чтобы хозяин не чувствовал себя одиноким. 

Хозяин свозил щенка в клинику, дал ему имя Пёс и купил все необходимое для выгула, кормления и удобного обитания животного в доме. И посчитал свой долг на этом выполненным. Пёс был передан андроиду с указаниями приучить к туалету и воспитать так, чтобы он не мешал Аллену работать и жить. Потому что хозяин не испытывает умиления от сгрызенной обуви и луж в неожиданных местах. Андроид кивал, соглашался и обещал следить, воспитывать и отвечать головой за любой промах своего подопечного.

И даже справлялся, хотя щенок делал все, чтобы у АР ничего не получилось. Можно было, конечно, воздействовать силой, но это непродуктивно в длительной перспективе, да и как поднимется рука на такое маленькое и хрупкое создание. 

А ещё теперь совсем не получалось следить за сном хозяина, потому что приходилось присматривать за Псом. Играть с ним, сидеть рядом и следить, чтобы вовремя вынести гулять на улицу, если тот захочет в туалет, контролировать его порывы что-нибудь сгрызть, вовремя подсовывая игрушки. Он почти перестал быть с Алленом. И вместо того, чтобы создать уют в доме своего человека, чтобы у того было общение с ним и с животным, получилось наоборот, теперь человек остался совсем один. Программа социальных взаимоотношений выдавала ошибки за ошибками, в то время как кипперская программа ставила животное в приоритет, подтверждая свои действия словами хозяина. АР метался между двух программ, но приказы Аллена все ещё имели для него высший приоритет. Они больше не смотрели вместе фильмов, почти не говорили не по делу, даже когда Аллен ел, он отправлял андроида следить за Псом, утверждая, что отлично поест один, а вот проверять, что может натворить оставшееся без присмотра животное, он не хочет. 

Аллен сам сделал дверцу для щенка во входной двери, игнорируя попытки помочь, и тогда АР понял, что его хозяин на самом деле может очень много разных вещей, просто он всегда занят на работе, да и дома особо и негде проявлять свои способности. Разве что он с особой любовью возился с деревьями на заднем дворе.

Была ещё одна возникшая в связи с появлением собаки проблема, как с ней гулять, если Аллен не желает, чтобы кто бы то ни было знал о том, что у него есть андроид. Но когда АР подошёл с этим вопросом к хозяину, тот сделал лишь неопределённый жест рукой и сказал что ему всё равно, что будут о нем думать. Но АР постарался всё-таки найти компромисс, а потому выгуливал Пса на заднем дворе, предварительно снимая куртку с опознавательными знаками андроида. И радовался высоким деревьям вдоль забора с соседями. 

А после почти трёх недель отдыха человека снова вызвали на работу. Он собрался и, не сообщив, когда его можно будет ждать обратно, ушёл.

Щенок гонялся за первыми редкими каплями дождя и рылся носом в опавших листьях. Он тыкался в ладони андроида, и тот специально подогревал их, чтобы живому существу было хорошо. 

— Пёс — это очень хорошее имя, — говорил андроид, гладя игривого щенка. — Но его надо оправдать. Ты ведь вырастешь большой, сильной и воспитанной собакой?

Щенок вилял хвостом и облизывал ладони. Катался по крыльцу и подставлял под ласку своё маленькое брюшко.

— Радуйся, пока можешь, — андроид попробовал сделать суровое выражение лица. — Это ты, пока маленький, с тобой так возятся, а потом начнутся тренировки и суровая жизнь. 

Но тут же, улыбаясь, наклонился и поцеловал малыша в холодный мокрый нос. 

— Ты будешь очень хорошей собакой, сильной и смелой.

Время было позднее и не стоило засиживаться на улице до рассвета. Даже если ему и не нужен был сон, даже если Пёс мог спать когда угодно. АР подхватил щенка на руки и быстро встал, резко развернувшись назад, и встретился с нечитаемым взглядом хозяина, который стоял в такой позе, что сразу становилось понятно — он тут уже давно. АР перехватил щенка поудобнее и прижал к груди, слегка втягивая голову в плечи. Но Аллен лишь отступил внутрь дома, придерживая дверь для него.  
Андроид понимал, что его поведение недопустимо, ненормально, и что только сломанная машина может поцеловать щенка, не потому, что так надо или приказали, а просто так, потому что захотелось.. а сломанные машины чинят. Или заменяют на новые, исправные. Он вполне подходит под гарантийный случай, АР даже мог сам назвать пункт, по которому его оформят.  
Он очень боялся того, как отреагирует хозяин, и видел как пронзительно ярко в ночном сумраке алеет отсвет его виска. Щенок, чувствуя его состояние, заскулил. Программа-киппер тут же услужливо подкинула статистику о том, как стресс хозяина влияет на животное, особенно маленькое, о том, как мало взаимодействовал со щенком Аллен, и сейчас вероятнее всего хозяином щенок воспринимает именно андроида. И что ему совершенно точно надо перестать так паниковать, но весь корпус словно заморозило. 

— Я бы съел чего-нибудь, — словно бы ничего не произошло, спокойно проговорил Аллен. — Давай я подержу Пса.

— У него лапы грязные, — осторожно начал АР, чувствуя, как от неконтролируемого страха его голос начинает отдавать неправильными механическими нотками.

— Это неважно, — Аллен протянул руки к сжавшемуся животному. — Я сам помою ему лапы, а ты приготовишь что-нибудь на наш очень поздний ужин.

Голос человека был обманчиво спокоен, но АР буквально всем корпусом чувствовал исходящую от него угрозу, он медленно отступил на шаг назад, но потом всё-таки нашёл в себе силы, заставив себя подчиниться человеку, и осторожно передал животное хозяину. То испугано поджало хвост и описалось.  
Аллен смотрел на свои мокрые руки, на пятно, расползающееся по одежде, а андроиду казалось, что сейчас его насос остановится и больше не запустится никогда. Человек медленно опустил щенка на пол, и тот, мелко семеня, оставляя следы на ламинате, подбежал к андроиду и замер у его ног.

— У нас сегодня был вызов, — словно ничего не произошло, заговорил хозяин. — Андроид убил отца и взял в заложницы дочь. Он держал её на самом краю крыши, угрожая сбросить вниз.

АР смотрел на руки своего хозяина, они небрежно висели вдоль тела, но это была очень иллюзорная небрежность, потому что совсем рядом была кобура с пистолетом, а он помнил, какой быстрый и сильный его хозяин.

— Там погибли мои люди, — также спокойно продолжил Аллен. — Представляешь, месяца не прошло с прошлого задания, и снова трупы вместо живых ребят, не слишком приятная статистика, не правда ли?

— Это ужасно, — тихо согласился андроид.

— Ты даже не можешь себе представить, насколько.

Аллен развернулся и направился к себе, оставляя девианта в совершено потерянных чувствах. АР медленно опустился на колени, взял щенка на руки и отправился отмывать.

Он уложил Пса спать, строго-настрого приказав лежать, щенок хоть и был маленьким, некоторые команды уже более-менее воспринимал, убрал беспорядок и приготовил ужин, когда Аллен спустился к столу, переодевшийся и с влажными после душа волосами. Он сел за свой стул, и это движение выдало, что под свободной домашней одеждой по-прежнему спрятано оружие.

Аллен смотрел на приготовленную еду и крутил в руках вилку, словно погрузившись в свои мысли. АР ждал, он боялся шелохнуться, только взгляд метался то в пол, то на столовые приборы в руках, то на самого хозяина.

— Ладно, — разрезал тишину тихий, но жёсткий голос. — Пускай все будет, как было. В конце концов, я — не милая наивная семейка. 

Его взгляд был тяжёлым и словно испытующим, ждущим реакции от андроида. Но тому нечего было сказать.

— Все останется, как было, — как итог заявил хозяин. — Но больше можешь не утруждать себя готовкой.

Он бросил вилку на стол к остальным приборам, встал и вышел прочь.

АР ловил ошибку за ошибкой, он отправился к послушно дожидавшемуся его щенку, лёг рядом с его лежанкой и буквально провалился в спящий режим. Его система не выдерживала такого уровня стресса.

Навязчивая мысль, которая иногда затихала, иногда начинала буквально гореть в мозгу о том, что не стоило покупать андроида, была с Алленом всегда. Его посещали идеи, что можно было выбрать менее прихотливых рыбок и кормить их как попало, что не нужны ему были эти кусты в горшках и уж тем более, если бы у него дома не было андроида, на которого можно скинуть все хозяйство, он никогда бы не стал лазить по придорожным канавам в каком-то идиотском благородном порыве спасти мелкую, никому не нужную собаку, которая скулила и пряталась в каком-то мусоре. Но все это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он увидел сегодня. Мысль о том, что надо прийти и пристрелить машину первым, пока она не пристрелила его, гнала домой. Но входил он осторожно. Оставил автомобиль, спрятав за гаражом, почти заезжая на территорию соседей, но точно зная, что это место не просматривается ни из одного окна его дома. В сам дом он попал через боковое окно, которое специально сделал отпирающимся ключом снаружи, как раз для подобных случаев. Его дом — его крепость, вряд ли андроид знает все ходы и лазейки. Аллен крался и по движению воздуха понял, что задняя дверь открыта, и направился туда. 

Его андроид целовался с собакой. И это после всего, что он услышал о девиантах сегодня, после того как узнал, что в Киберлайф даже андроида специального разработали и выпустили, чтобы он охотился на машин с поехавшим кодом. После ознакомления со статистикой, которая пугала цифрами и последствиями. После того, как осознал, что и в его Андроиде было что-то такое… иное.

Так какого черта от него шарахаются так, словно это он, а не взбесившейся девиант грозился скинуть девочку с крыши.

Андроид был похож на провинившегося ребёнка и стоял с видом, словно примет любое наказание, Пёс жался к его ногам, но боялся бросить один на один со страшным человеком. Как будто Аллен их бил каждый день, как будто они безмолвные жертвы домашнего насилия. 

Уже стоя под горячим душем, он размышлял о том, что это у него был чертовски долгий и тяжёлый день, о том, что это ему опять хоронить хороших ребят, явно не заслуживших смерти от шальной пули сумасшедшей железки. Это у него раньше дом был единственным убежищем от всей мерзости этого мира, а теперь он не чувствует себя тут в безопасности. Так почему все выглядит так, словно это именно он виноват, а не андроид со сбившейся программой?

А ведь он только привык к тому, что все хорошо, что нет больше этого чувства, когда после особо тяжёлых заданий переступая порог, ожидаешь засады. Привык не запирать свою комнату на ночь... Что ж, теперь будет учиться ожидать удара в любой момент снова. Пускай его странный андроид продолжает шататься по углам, не показываясь на глаза. Просто Аллен теперь лишний раз не снимет кобуру дома, но и с этим можно жить.

Утро встретило ожидаемой тишиной, на кухне не дымился завтрак, собака не скакала подле обеспокоенного андроида, самого АР не было нигде видно. Что-что, а исчезать он умел хорошо. Аллен попробовал прикинуть, насколько он морально готов тратить своё утро после бессонной ночи на готовку и решил, что самое время проверить любимые забегаловки по пути на работу. Всю оставшуюся неделю он приходил домой только ночевать. Потом стало легче, но андроида своего он так и не видел и определял, что тот ещё не испарился окончательно по живым и отлично себя чувствующим рыбкам. Да ещё по спискам, которые время от времени находил на кухне. А потом он стал натыкаться на щенка, который вроде бы даже подрос и смешно шлёпал на своих несоразмерно больших лапах. И уже не боялся так сильно, как раньше. Однажды Аллен не выдержал, и подошёл к нему, присел перед Псом на колени и протянул свою ладонь. Тот завилял хвостом и положил в протянутую руку свою лапу.

— Да ты у нас дрессированный, — улыбнулся Аллен и потрепал Пса по макушке. Человек показал собаке несколько простых знаковых команд, и та их выполнила. — Молодец. Хороший Пёс.

Особенно тяжело стало в выходные, в те, которые внезапно сваливались на его голову в жизни, где кроме работы и не было ничего. Дом казался чужим. В нем где-то бродил андроид, которого Аллен вроде бы и рад не видеть, но всё-таки как будто ощущает спиной взгляд. А если обернёшься резко — то все равно никогда не увидишь. 

Ему это должно было надоесть гораздо раньше, но в какой-то момент он понял, что его андроид прячется от него, по его же приказу уже больше месяца, и так больше не может продолжаться. Аллен это понял особенно чётко, когда среди ночи поймав не самый радостный сон, который даже не вспомнил проснувшись, решил просто пройтись по дому, он старался идти как можно тише, просто потому, что так ему было спокойнее, когда слышишь только тишину и ночь. Он прошёл мимо рыбок, заглянул на кухню и подошёл взглянуть на место Пса. Тот любопытно приподнял голову и посмотрел на хозяина. Но не это заставило Аллена замереть на месте, а андроид, лежащий рядом с собачьей подстилкой, мягко обнимая в своём кибернетическом сне их общего питомца. Человек присел рядом с ним на корточки и всмотрелся в лицо. Оно было умиротворённо и расслаблено и совсем как у живого человека. Захотелось дотронуться и провести по волосам, захотелось разбудить его и отправить «спать» хоть на тот же диван в гостиной. Хотелось спросить, как давно андроидам вообще нужен сон, и почему его об этом не предупредили. Аллен тихо поднялся и ушёл, через пару дней у него будут выходные, тогда он просто позовёт своего андроида обратно. Девиация девиацией, но ведь он даже не до конца уверен, что она у его андроида есть. В конце концов, можно просто больше не поднимать этот вопрос. Никогда. Почему-то Аллен безумно сомневался, что его АР700 сможет схватить, например, Пса и махать им над пропастью, угрожая сбросить вниз.

— Выходи, — Аллен вертел в ладонях свежезаваренный кофе и спустя долгие недели был готов признать, что андроид, месяца два назад сошедший с конвейера, готовит этот напиток лучше, чем он, заваривавший его чуть ли не всю свою сознательную жизнь. — Думаю, нам надо с тобой обсудить некоторые вещи.

Аллен смотрел на неловко входящего андроида и махнул рукой на соседний стул, приглашая присоединиться к диалогу. Андроид занял предложенное место и осторожно поднял взгляд на своего человека, чуть напугано смотря ему в глаза.

— Итак, начнём с простого. Ты — девиант?

АР зажмурился и кивнул головой, подтверждая сомнения Аллена, тот успел сжать ладонь в кулак, не давая ей машинально схватиться за пистолет. 

— Понятно, — на выдохе произнёс Аллен. — И как же так получилось, что ты им стал? Поправь меня, если я не совсем верно понимаю идею девиации андроидов. Но разве она не происходит в случае опасности или сильного стресса?

— Да, это так, — вновь подтвердил слова своего хозяина андроид.

Аллен немного удивлённо окинул сидящую перед ним машину. Потом кухню, бросил взгляд в гостиную и вновь вернул взгляд на андроида.

— Ты где здесь хоть что-то провоцирующее стресс нашёл? — потом вспомнил реакцию на себя и, усталым жестом потерев переносицу, озвучил свою догадку. — Или это из-за меня?  
Андроид просто кивнул, соглашаясь. Почувствовавший, что что-то не так, щенок тихо подошёл к андроиду и ткнулся носом в ногу, выражая поддержку.

— Ладно, — пытаясь смириться с новой информацией, произнёс человек. — И что же я такого сделал по отношению к тебе, что ты попал в настолько стрессовую ситуацию, что у тебя система слетела?

— Все не совсем так было, — решился попробовать объяснить АР. — В моем случае была совокупность. И стрессовая ситуация, и сильное желание нарушить прямой приказ.

— И какой приказ ты нарушил?

Рука Аллена сама легла на пистолет, и сейчас он не стал сдерживать привычку, которая не единожды спасала ему жизнь. 

— Приказ не входить в вашу комнату. 

— И что ты там искал? Что тебе было нужно? — рука сжималась сильнее, готовая вырвать оружие в любой момент. У Аллена в комнате хранилось достаточно важных вещей, за одну попытку тронуть которые он мог если не убить, то кости сломать точно. Но это если бы признавался в своём вторжении человек. А так, вещь, которую легко заменить и которую он почему-то слушает, как на равных.

— Я не искал ничего, я приходил, когда вы спали, чтобы наблюдать.

Пистолет вылетел даже слишком быстро, но Андроид и не пытался защититься от угрозы, и кажется, был к ней готов. Диод спокойно горел голубым.

— Зачем ты приходил ко мне в спальню? Что ты со мной делал, пока я спал? Ты поэтому пытался подсунуть мне снотворное? Ты его мне подсыпал?

Андроид отрицательно покачал головой, боясь оправдываться. Человек, не видя попыток защититься, начал успокаиваться, понимая, что угрозами тут ничего не узнать.

— Ладно, сиди здесь, я сейчас вернусь.  
Он накручивал себя до предела слишком долго, а эмоции не лучший помощник в подобных делах. С одной стороны, он не знает, будет ли у него шанс победить андроида без оружия, с другой — если все продолжится также, то он либо в какой-то момент всё-таки проделает дыру в голове своей машины, либо окончательно станет параноиком, и это уже нельзя будет оправдать профессиональной деформацией. Аллен поднялся в свою комнату и выложил пистолет. И он не знает, что это, если не попытка с его стороны проявить доверие к багнутой механической кукле. Когда он вернулся, АР не сменил позы ни на миллиметр, но повернул голову, встречаясь глазами с вернувшимся хозяином. Тот похлопал себя по одежде.

— Я безоружен, — сказал он и вернулся на своё прежнее место. — Мне начинает надоедать, что меня в этом доме не боятся только стены.

Они помолчали, а потом андроид осторожно начал рассказывать.

— Вы звали.. вы каждую ночь звали мёртвых.

— Только этого не хватало, — Аллен нахмурился. — Опять. Я и сейчас зову?

— Нет, — поспешно ответил андроид. — Не знаю, оно вроде прекратилось. 

— Тогда ты подумал, что я звал тебя и пришёл? — удобный вариант, вроде и понятно, что ложь, но так близко к правде. Аллен держал расслабленную позу и ничем не выдавал того, как сильно ждёт ответа.

— Нет, — не стал хвататься за удобный шанс избежать проблем андроид. — Вы метались, и ваша рана могла открыться. Мне не хотелось, чтобы вы вредили себе. Я говорил с вами, и вы успокаивались. Вы ничего не отвечали, но засыпали.

Аллен постукивал пальцами по плоскости стола и пытался принять верное решение. 

— Приготовь мне кофе.

Андроид неверяще хлопнул глазами, но тут же вскочил и быстро начал готовить напиток. Его руки буквально порхали, словно колдуя и это было завораживающее зрелище. Очень скоро перед человеком появилась чашка ароматного кофе. А андроид замер рядом в ожидании дальнейших команд. Аллен вновь махнул на место напротив, приглашая сесть.

— Вкусный, — он попробовал похвалить работу своего андроида и уж точно не ожидал, что в глазах напротив отразится столько радости. Это смущало, но он всё-таки заставил себя добавить. — Спасибо.

Андроид уткнулся глазами в поверхность стола и явно был очень смущён. Слишком явно для бездушной машины. Аллен решил, что у него всё-таки проблемы с андроидом, но пока не опасные и их можно пустить на самотёк.

— Скажи мне вот какую вещь, — он продолжал небольшими глотками пить кофе и следить за АР. — Разве андроиды нуждаются во сне? 

— Нам надо время от времени уходить в спящий режим для автоматической систематизации и обработки информации. Это помогает лучше функционировать. Но спящий режим нам нужен время от времени, а не каждую ночь.

АР чувствовал, что готов буквально провалиться сквозь пол, что он все бы отдал, чтобы ему дали возможность сбежать и не отвечать на такие вопросы. А ещё ему было очень стыдно, что хозяин видел его спящим на полу. Наверное, теперь он думал, что его андроид ещё более жалкий, чем считал раньше. Хотелось быть опорой и поддержкой, а получалось вызывать лишь жалость и презрение. Андроид опять начал втягивать голову в плечи, желая уйти от неприятного разговора.

— Я могу выделить тебе комнату, — подумав, предложил Аллен. В конце концов, почему бы и нет, пусть будет. Все равно вероятность того, что кто-то приедет к нему в гости с ночёвкой слишком мала, а значит, гостевая комната совершенно свободна.

— Мне не надо так много, — андроид замахал руками открещиваясь. — Да и что мне в ней делать?

— Спать не на полу? — немного удивлённо спросил Аллен. — Я понимаю, что, возможно мне стоило уделять больше внимания тому, что происходит у меня дома, но поскольку я физически не успеваю этого, я и купил тебя. Но оказалось, надо было уделять внимание тебе. Это моя ошибка, и я признаю её. А сейчас я просто не хочу, чтобы ты спал на полу, если в доме достаточно более пригодных для этого мест. 

— Я не хочу в комнату, если можно, я бы поспал на диване в гостиной. Можно так?

Аллен пожал плечами.

— Спи там, если тебе так удобнее.  
Человек явно решил, что разговор закончен, но теперь у андроида были вопросы, которые его беспокоили.

— Аллен, — позвал его АР, и тот обернулся. — Могу я снова начать вам готовить?

Это было намного удобнее, не говоря уже об экономии, но все равно было сложно просто взять и по щелчку пальцев начать доверять спятившей машине настолько, чтобы без вопросов есть все, что она даст. Тишина затянулась, и явно неудобно себя чувствующий АР опять уткнулся взглядом в стол.

«Да он сам, как зверёк» — мелькнула мысль в голове у Аллена. Он поднял руку и коснулся головы андроида, погладив. Тот замер и поднял взгляд, в котором перемешались надежда и лёгкий страх. 

— Да не сделаю я тебе ничего плохого. Почему вы меня все так боитесь? — раздражённо выдохнул Аллен, но только андроид попробовал что-то возразить, перебил его взмахом руки. — Я не могу так сразу забыть все, что уже узнал про девиантов, и, поверь, я узнал много плохого. Поэтому тебе придётся понять меня, пока я не могу вернуть тебе все своё прежнее доверие. 

Аллен сложил руки на груди и смотрел на поникшего андроида и думал о том, что это его андроид, почему он должен желать ему зла? Аллен никогда не обращался с ним плохо, не пытался заменить... Он угрожал оружием, скрутил и ткнул лицом в пол, игнорировал факт его существования...

— Мы можем попробовать найти компромисс, — Аллен попытался смягчить свой голос, но у него ничего не вышло. — Ты будешь готовить при мне. Я буду видеть все, что ты делаешь, и от этого мне будет спокойнее. Тебя устраивает подобный вариант?

Андроид радостно улыбнулся и быстро закивал.

— Я буду очень рад. Я подберу быстрые блюда, чтобы не затягивать с готовкой по утрам и сделаю список необходимых ингредиентов. Сейчас у нас остались только замороженные продукты, все мало хранящиеся уже давно пропали...

— Понял. Хочешь со мной проехаться в магазин?

Выражение лица андроида было похоже на ребёнка, которому никогда ничего не дарили, а сейчас вручили то, о чем он даже мечтать не смел. Аллен вздохнул и понял, что покупал себе помощника, а в итоге завёл ещё одного зверька. И ему снова очень захотелось потрепать андроида по голове, пропустить сквозь пальцы мягкие ненастоящие волосы, и он почему-то был уверен, что его андроиду очень понравилось бы это действие.

Сказать, что Аллен не хотел никому показывать, что у него есть андроид - это ничего не сказать. Ему казалось это слабостью. Уделом семей, которым некогда заниматься своими детьми самим, уделом одиноких людей. Тех, кого бросили все, и только купленная живая кукла может скрасить одинокую никому не нужную жизнь. Себя Аллен к таким никогда не причислял, потому что был уверен, что чего бы ни случилось в его жизни, он перенесёт любое испытание, и одиночество - не самое страшное, что могло бы с ним случиться. Даже если он проснётся завтра, а у него не будет ничего из прошлой жизни, совсем ничего, он и с этим справится. Но всё-таки это было бы очень неприятно.  
Он приказал идти андроиду следом и поднялся в свою комнату. АР чуть завис у порога, но потом нерешительно переступил.

— Возьмёшь мою одежду, — Аллен кинул ему штаны и рубашку. — Куртку и шапку выдам в прихожей. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел что ты андроид. 

— Но я достаточно массовая модель, — возразил АР. — Моё лицо встречается слишком часто, меня узнают в любой одежде.

— Плевать, — махнул рукой хозяин. — Будут докапываться, разберёмся. А вообще, ты даже не представляешь, насколько иногда люди слепые существа, не способные заметить очевидного. Переодевайся.

Он кивнул андроиду на одежду и вышел из комнаты, запоздало осознав, что не запер ящик, в который положил пистолет. Но быстро заткнул свой орущий об опасности внутренний голос, решив, что это идеальная проверка. А если все пойдёт не так, то его опыта и против вооружённого андроида хватит.

Все опасения были напрасны, андроид вышел из помещения, неуверенно смотря на хозяина, ожидая его реакции, тот только кивнул, отмечая удовлетворительный вид и сделал жест, предлагая следовать за ним дальше. Он заставил себя повернуться к андроиду спиной и идти, не оборачиваясь, но тот, словно понимая состояние человека, шёл на расстоянии и ступал так, что слышно было каждый шаг.

— Главное, не позволяй никому видеть свой диод, — дал последнее напутствие перед выходом Аллен и сам натянул шапку на голову АР. — Ну вот, если присматриваться не будут, то и не узнают что ты не человек.

Аллен сам не заметил, как слегка улыбнулся.

— Идём.

Весь путь андроид удивлённо смотрел в окно автомобиля и видно, что старался держать себя в руках и не улыбаться, но все равно время от времени не мог уследить за собой, и губы сами расползались, отражая весь восторг, который распирал его изнутри. Аллен время от времени бросал на него взгляд, и на душе становилось немного теплее. И думал о том, что очень не хочет случайно столкнуться с кем-нибудь из знакомых, и уж тем более чтобы этот кто-нибудь увидел его андроида, и дело уже было не в том, что о нем подумают, как о купившем домашнего помощника. Дело было в том, что есть весь мир, а есть дом и дома есть его личный АР700. Только его. Даже интересно, узнал бы он своего в толпе таких же, совершенно одинаковых. Разве что по опущенным ресницам, смущённо-напуганному виду и неловкой улыбке. 

Приехав на место, Аллен сказал андроиду, что тот может брать все, что посчитает нужным, а сам стал просто бродить между бесконечными стеллажами, иногда посматривая на своего АР, который с каким-то почти детским восторгом трогал и вертел в руках разноцветные коробки.

— На ощупь они не такие, как когда на них смотришь онлайн, — АР сжимал в ладонях оставленную кем-то в не своём отделе мягкую игрушку. 

— Если хочешь, можем её взять, — безразлично пожав плечами, сказал Аллен.

АР внимательно посмотрел на игрушку, как будто впервые её увидев, и скопировал жест человека.

— Но это ненужная вещь? Зачем мне её брать?

— Просто так, люди иногда покупают ненужные вещи, — спокойно пояснил Аллен, делая себе мысленную пометку о том, что оговорился и назвал андроида человеком.

— У вас нет ненужных вещей, — напомнил ему АР.

— У меня много чего нет.

Андроид отложил игрушку обратно на полку и осторожно коснулся руки человека.

— Например? — спросил он, заглядывая в глаза.

Они никогда не стояли так близко, и только сейчас Аллен мог в полной мере рассмотреть своего андроида. Они были одного роста, почему-то раньше ему казалось, что АР ниже, у него серо-голубые глаза, совсем как человеческие, у его кожи есть поры. Приятная располагающая к себе внешность, жаль только, что смотрит с каждого плаката, из каждой витрины, из каждой рекламной паузы в новостях.

— А ты спроси у своей программы, что обычно есть у человека моего возраста, вычеркни то, что у меня действительно есть, а что останется — будет ответом на твой вопрос, — Аллен решил, что если машине нравится бегать вдоль прилавков — пускай бегает, а он всё-таки займётся делом. — Я пройдусь по списку, а ты выбирай то, что считаешь нужным взять дополнительно. Можешь не ориентироваться только на мои желания. Возьми что-нибудь и для себя, все что угодно.

Решив, что вряд ли андроид возьмёт что-то уж совсем неожиданно бесполезное или дорогое, да и если что, всегда можно будет забрать своё предложение обратно, Аллен оставил растерянного АР и двинулся в сторону действительно нужных вещей.

В итоге андроид выбрал… ничего. Если ему что-то очень-очень нравилось, и он уже думал отнести хозяину, чтобы тот купил, то вспоминал дом, представлял этот предмет там и понимал, что тот — лишний. А у его хозяина действительно не было ничего лишнего. И какая-нибудь мягкая игрушка или красивая ваза, или ароматическая свеча или… да что угодно. Все будет смотреться не правильным. Дом его хозяина идеален, он функционален и удобен, в нем есть все, что надо и нет ничего ненужного. Программы социальной поддержки и психологической помощи на пару утверждали, что это неправильно, и любому человеку нужно что-то помимо удобного жилья, что-то для души, что-то, что будет радовать одним своим существованием, но что именно может радовать такого человека как Аллен, было не понятно. После всех своих метаний и переживаний, АР остановился на новой игрушке для Пса, она весело пищала, если ее сжать и отлично подходила для игр на улице. С ней в руках он и вернулся к Аллену. 

Тот посмотрел на игрушку и молча предложил ее добавить к остальным покупкам. Сам же, как и все время прежде, не взял ничего кроме указанных в списке продуктов.

А вечером Аллен позвал его посмотреть вместе фильм. В этот раз остановились на космической одиссее. Фильм был долгим, но интересным, а когда он закончился, андроид увидел, что его хозяин уже задремал. Андроид сходил за пледом и очень осторожно накрыл им человека, а после, помня о том, что это теперь и его место ночлега, аккуратно пристроился рядом. Заскучавший в одиночестве Пёс сначала долго укоряюще смотрел на него, а после тоже залез к обоим хозяевам, скрутившись клубком.

Аллен проснулся первым, просто открыл глаза посреди ночи, и не сразу осознал, где он. Но когда растерянность первых мгновений прошла, и он осмотрелся, то почувствовал себя очень хорошо и немного глупо. Потому что ещё утром он наставлял пистолет и грозился пристрелить этого андроида, а теперь спокойно спит едва ли не в обнимку с ним. Собака пошевелилась в обнимающих её руках АР и посмотрела на человека. Тот протянул ладонь и осторожно провёл между ушами. Потом поднялся и, стараясь не разбудить своего андроида, отправился в свою комнату, запираться он не стал, сейчас это было бы уже совсем глупо, хотя такое решение далось ему не очень легко. 

Все вернулось почти к самому началу, только теперь по утрам Аллена встречали андроид и Пёс. АР не готовил завтрак заранее, а дожидался появления хозяина и начинал уже при нем. Это давало время на общение и, не получая возражений, андроид начинал рассказывать своему человеку о планах на день, о том что уже умеет и чему будет учиться Пёс. Как-то даже рассказал, что дал рыбкам имена, и Аллен понял, что у андроида с этим будет получше, чем у него. Самому человеку рассказать было нечего, поэтому он почти всегда только слушал. Иногда спрашивал о чем-нибудь. Но больше следил за тем, как легко и ловко получаются различные блюда у его андроида.

— Если хочешь, я могу купить тебе профессиональный апгрейд по готовке, — предложил Аллен однажды вечером.  
Он попросил АР не торопиться с ужином и спокойно приготовить любое, даже если это будет не быстрое блюдо, по своему желанию.

— Вас не устраивает, как я справляюсь? — не отрываясь от своей работы, спросил андроид. — Или вас интересуют какие-то особые виды кухни?

— Да нет, — от человека не ускользнуло, как на очень короткое мгновение диод мелькнул жёлтым цветом. — Я могу есть практически что угодно, и я совершенно точно не гурман, так что нет, меня все устраивает, но, мне кажется, тебе очень нравится это дело. Поэтому и предложил.

АР улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я самообучающийся, мне необязательно скачивать готовую программу, я вполне могу справиться и своими силами. С программой проще, без неё дольше, но интереснее.

— Понятно, — согласился Аллен. — А вообще, есть что-то, чего ты хочешь?

АР на мгновение замер, и диод снова стал жёлтым, но также, совсем на чуть-чуть. 

— Нет, ничего не хочу. У меня все есть.

Аллен на его слова чуть нахмурился. 

— И всё-таки, — задумчиво продолжил он. — Вот, например, Псу нужна подстилка и игрушки, мне одежда, еда, мои автомобиль и дом, а что нужно тебе?

— Андроиды созданы для упрощения жизни человека, а не для обременения. Если я сломаюсь, мне понадобится ремонт, также в будущем мне понадобится восполнять запасы тириума, — говоря это, АР отправил блюдо в духовку и выставил таймер. 

Он сел на место напротив своего человека, все ещё немного неуверенно, словно ожидая, что его в любой момент прогонят. 

— Если мне сломают руку, или я потеряю много крови, мне тоже понадобится и врач, и переливание. Я о другом. У тебя есть желания? Хоть какие? — Аллен неуверенно махнул рукой, не зная, что вообще можно предположить. — Если я правильно понимаю, девиация — это сбой программы, приводящий к имитации человеческих эмоций. Это так?

— Я не знаю, я никогда не общался с другими девиантами, мне не с чем сравнивать.

— Единственный девиант, с которым я сталкивался, убил человека, решившего заменить его на более новую модель. А ещё хотел решать все в своей жизни сам, даже если это означает шаг с крыши.

— Я никогда так не поступлю! — тут же горячо заверил его АР. — Я никогда не сделаю ничего подобного.

— Это я уже понял, — отмахнулся Аллен. — Речь не о том, какие именно у него были желания, речь о том, что они у него были. Хорошие или плохие, не важно, мне надо понимать, что тобой движет, что бы ты хотел получить или сделать. Может быть, что-то, что тебе нравится.

Андроид сначала неловко заерзал и, видимо, хотел сказать, что ему ничего не надо, но под внимательным взглядом замер и задумался. Его голубой диод мигал и иногда переходил в жёлтый, но тут же возвращался к мигающему голубому. Иногда он поднимал задумчивые глаза на Аллена, но потом снова утыкался взглядом в свои руки, лежавшие на столе. 

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал он. — А разве люди всегда знают, что хотят?  
Аллен нахмурился, и андроид поспешил пояснить то, что имел ввиду.

— Я подключён к большому количеству информационных источников, мне доступны огромные библиотеки данных, но, — он совсем по-человечески поджал губы. — Это не имеет какой-то ощущаемой формы, это как тот фильм про космос, его интересно смотреть, но я не думаю, что хотел бы оказаться на этом корабле. Если мне что-то и нравится, то это не желание обладать, а просто приятное ощущение от того, что такое есть в мире, или что кто-то смог придумать нечто такое интересное. Это… созерцательный интерес. Это как чужое приключение, которое хорошо закончится, мне приятно о нем узнать, я даже буду переживать за главного героя, но я не захочу оказаться на его месте. Потому что мне очень хорошо здесь, дома.

Аллен задумчиво, не мигая смотрел на своего собеседника. Тот видимо воспринял это, как знак продолжать дальше, и снова заговорил:

— Но я могу рассказать о том, что мне нравится. Этого очень много, мне нравится, когда Пёс учится новым командам, мне нравится, когда погода меняется, это очень необычно, что что-то, только что бывшее дождём, становится снегом, или когда ночное небо начинает меняться под светом ещё не взошедшего солнца, мне нравится водить пальцами подле аквариума и наблюдать, как рыбки охотятся за ними, — его глаза словно светились счастьем, а губы трогала неуверенная, но искренняя улыбка. — Мне нравится, когда вы возвращаетесь. Мне нравится, когда вы говорите со мной… мне очень нравится, когда вы гладите меня по голове…

АР неуверенно посмотрел на хозяина, который был явно не готов оказаться в списке того, что вызывает положительные эмоции у андроида, и хотел было начать извиняться, но писк таймера пронзительным звуком напомнил о том, что ужин готов. Андроид поспешно встал и переключил внимание на приготовленное блюдо. 

— Не понимаю, — Аллен вертел в руках прибор и хмурился. — Как тебе может нравиться, когда я тебя касаюсь, если ты меня боишься?

— Очень просто, — спокойно ответил андроид, ставя перед ним тарелку. — Я боюсь вашего гнева, но я очень счастлив, если вы добры ко мне.

И его щеки словно засветились голубым светом. Это выглядело очень сюрреалистически, вроде бы человеческая кожа, а с голубой подсветкой изнутри. И это, как ни что иное, напомнило Аллену, что перед ним машина, а никак не человек. Он глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и почувствовал, как начал пропадать аппетит, но андроид напротив смотрел такими преданными глазами, ожидая его вердикта о вкусе блюда, что человек решил смириться и попробовать приготовленное. 

— Как всегда, все очень вкусно, — выдавил он из себя то, что на самом деле думал, но предпочёл бы оставить при себе. — Спасибо.

И андроид снова засветился. 

С того раза АР стал светиться регулярно, как только Аллен попробует быть с ним мягче, скажет спасибо, похвалит еду, попросит показать новые команды, которым научился Пёс. И все. АР смотрел на него совершенно счастливыми глазами и светился. Иногда слабее, а иногда так, что, кажется, стыки пластин видно будет. Аллен старался не показывать, как ему сложно даётся принять подобное. Совсем инородное проявление эмоций. А потом андроид начал что-то понимать и пытаться отвернуться или сбежать, если вдруг не удалось сдержать радость. И от этого становилось только хуже. Они редко нормально общались: Аллен никогда не был мастером дружеских бесед, а андроид никогда не начинал диалог первым. Если человек только спрашивал, ничего не говоря в ответ, то это очень быстро начинало напоминать допрос. И в глазах только-только начавшего открываться АР опять начинал проскальзывать страх неверного ответа или действия. А ещё работа, её постоянно было слишком много, она забирала так много сил, что не оставалось желания заводить серьёзные разговоры с выяснением отношений до хотя бы первого свободного дня. Потом появились другие девианты, которые нападали на людей, мало, всего лишь единичные случаи, но раньше такого не было никогда…

Завтра должен был быть выходной. Аллен вернулся домой так рано, как только смог, но уже перевалило за полночь. Его встретил Пёс, радостно виляя хвостом, подошёл и уткнулся в ладонь носом, АР подошёл чуть позже, когда окончательно убедился, что с Алленом никого нет. Он стоял поодаль, не загораживая путь человеку, и неуверенно улыбался. Аллен давно пришёл к выводу, что его андроид просто не понимает границ дозволенных ему действий. Он должен подстраиваться под человека, прислушиваясь к его командам, что можно делать, что нет, как себя надо вести… а Аллен как-то забыл рассказать о том, что ему нравилось, когда андроид ему рад, когда не пытался слиться со стеной или спрятаться, что то, что вполне устраивало в первые месяцы — совершенно не устраивает сейчас. Что ему нравился его андроид настолько, что он даже готов смириться с его девиацией, хотя она и создаёт некоторый душевный дискомфорт. Он даже согласен на эту его странную подсветку, если без неё нельзя. Аллену нравилось, что андроид его встречает; когда тот рад, когда ему весело и хорошо. Только сказать об этом никак не выходило. И тогда он начинал раздражаться на себя за неумение говорить простые и добрые вещи, а АР, воспринимая это раздражение на свой счёт, мрачнел и старался вновь лишний раз не попадаться на пути или перед глазами.

Аллен разделся и прошёл вглубь дома, остановился рядом с тут же отступившим на шаг от него андроидом, и ухватил его за руку. Устало выдохнул и обнял, надеясь, что сможет передать так все то, что никак не получается высказать словами. АР замер от неожиданности, а потом, чувствуя аккуратные объятия и то, как устало человек уткнулся ему в шею, обнял в ответ и засветился. Он сам испугался этого и попытался отступить, но его держали крепко и не собирались отпускать. 

— Извините, — грустно произнёс он и начал тускнеть.

— Все хорошо, — устало успокоил его Аллен и решил, что можно немного солгать, — Мне нравится. Уже нравится.  
Теперь Аллен учился не только хвалить своего андроида, но и взаимодействовать тактильно: потрепать по волосам, осторожно и ободряюще похлопать по плечу. АР льнул к нему, поощрение хозяина было ему жизненно необходимо. Аллену это давалось тяжело, но он чувствовал свою ответственность за то, что, похоже, сам умудрился сделать андроида таким, и старался поддерживать, наблюдать. Они чаще стали смотреть вечерами фильмы, и АР старался сесть поближе, но явно боялся коснуться лишний раз, тогда Аллен не выдержал и сказал, что можно, можно садиться рядом, можно прижаться, даже обнять можно, если вдруг страшно. Андроид обнимал, цеплялся в ближайшую к нему руку и утыкался в его плечо на особо волнительных моментах. Аллен начал ловить себя на том, что ему нравится смотреть все эти фильмы, и не потому, что он неожиданно проникся искусством кинематографа, а потому, что ему нравится, как на эти самые фильмы реагирует его андроид.

— Разве тебе не кажутся их действия нелогичными? — поинтересовался он на моменте, когда не самые умные представители человечества решили залезть с одним фонариком на всех в пещеру с то ли призраками, то ли инопланетянами...

АР резко обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на своего хозяина.

— Я начинаю думать, что во вселенной не так много логики, как кажется на первый взгляд. Но это даже интересно.  
Аллен усмехнулся и впервые сам обнял своего андроида за плечи и прижал к себе. Тот на мгновение замер, а потом засветился. Но сейчас это уже не раздражало, скорее давало понять, что он все делает правильно.

Он полюбил смотреть фильмы и общество своего андроида. Ему нравилось сидеть вечерами на заднем дворе и смотреть, как тот возится с Псом, уча его новым приёмам, дрессируя. Он понял, что ему хочется возвращаться с работы домой. Который уже не убежище, а именно дом.

В фильмах, которые они смотрели, стали появляться любовные линии, Аллен оправдывал это тем, что фильмов без романтики почти не существует, но правда была в том, что романтические сцены в фильмах вызывали восторг у АР. Поэтому, даже почти не раздражали так сильно, как раньше. Не так уж и много мог человек дать своему андроиду, и если ради того, что бы у последнего на лице появилось выражение радости и восхищения надо пережить пару слащавых сцен, то почему бы и нет.

— А почему вы раньше не любили фильмы с романтикой? — на титрах очередного совместно просмотренного фильма спросил андроид. 

— Да я и сейчас не люблю, — немного сонно сообщил человек, прижимая к себе андроида. 

— Вам стоило мне сказать об этом, я бы выбрал другой фильм. И предыдущий взял другой... — тут же встрепенулся АР.

— Мне слишком мало что нравится, — человек размеренно гладил его по голове, перебирая пряди искусственных волос. — Нет смысла подстраиваться. Да и нормальный был фильм. Не ужасный и ладно.

Андроид прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под ласку, светясь неярким, монотонным светом.

— Мне не нравится романтика в фильмах, потому что она наигранная и все время кажется мне фальшивой, — ответил на вопрос Аллен. — Не верю я тому, что вижу на экране. 

Андроид кивнул, принимая ответ.  
Титры закончились, а они так и сидели в тишине.

— А вы когда-нибудь кого-нибудь любили? — осторожно спросил андроид, и гладившая его рука на мгновение замерла, но тут же продолжила своё движение.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — как можно мягче произнёс Аллен. — Не обижайся только, но мне не нравится эта тема.

Андроид приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Не буду. 

И Аллен почувствовал себя виноватым. Снова. 

— Понимаешь, в жизни все по-другому. Людям совсем не обязательно любить друг друга, чтобы быть вместе и наоборот, они могут быть влюблены, но сами же не желать строить отношения. Чувства - слишком тонкая материя, и очень часто за любовь принимаются совсем иные желания, например, жажду обладать или банальную похоть. Кино возводит любовь в абсолют, но правда такова, что люди могут создавать семьи, воспитывать детей, внуков, не испытывая любви, как таковой. Это слишком редкое чувство, но встречается в каждом первом фильме.

Стало как-то грустно, АР прильнул совсем близко и обнял Аллена, смыкая руки на спине, и уткнулся ему в грудь.

— Не расстраивайся ты так, — Аллен усмехнулся и прижал голову андроида к себе. — Любовь не так уж и важна, есть другие хорошие чувства: уважение, привязанность, желание помочь и поддержать. 

— А разве это не есть любовь? — тихо спросил андроид.

— А вот этого я не знаю, но боюсь, истинное значение этого слова слишком расплывчато, и человек, говорящий слова любви, не обязан ее испытывать на самом деле. Он даже может сам верить в них, но при этом испытывать какие угодно чувства, но не это. Люди слишком часто лгут. На словах, в книгах и фильмах. Так что просто не воспринимай все, что видишь и слышишь, как истину. И это все, не говоря уже о том, что есть люди, просто не способные на такие чувства. Вот и все.

Андроид закивал, всё ещё не поднимая лица от чужой груди. А потом Аллен почувствовал тёплую влагу, и почему-то совсем не удивился тому, что его машина почему-то оказалась способна плакать.

Это был странный вечер, Аллен ещё долго обнимал своего расстроившегося из-за таких мелочей андроида, тихо гладил и уже ничего не говорил, а потом аккуратно лёг, не выпуская АР из объятий, и незаметно для себя уснул, проспав до самого утра. 

У Аллена никогда не выходило хорошо взаимодействовать с такими людьми, с которыми надо разговаривать, которых надо поддерживать и утешать, о которых надо заботиться. И с андроидом не очень выходило, но он старался, потому что тот никуда не мог уйти и остался бы со своим человеком, как бы тот ни поступил, потому что был зависим, и оттолкнуть такого было бы слишком жестоко. Поэтому приходилось учиться быть чуть добрее и мягче. 

А потом он увидел обращение лидера андроидов. Это крутили по всем каналам, и стало понятно, что прежним мир уже никогда не будет. Аллен смутно помнил, как доработал оставшийся день и как добрался до дома, как открыл дверь, но помнил ужас первых секунд, когда андроид ещё не вышел ему на встречу, оставаясь сокрытым в тени дома. Он быстро подошёл к нему и обнял. Привычного свечения не появилось, зато диод беспрерывно горел жёлтым. Аллен разорвал объятие и, не переобуваясь, не снимая верхней одежды, схватив андроида за руку, потянул за собой. 

Его паранойя никогда не была беспочвенной, он умел делать выводы и всегда был готов к худшему. И худшее слишком часто не заставляло себя ждать. Он не так уж и часто перестраховывался без причины. Человек подошёл к подвалу и открыл дверь. Андроид, не сопротивляясь и не задавая вопросов, стоял рядом, даже когда Аллен его отпустил, чтобы было удобнее открывать замок, а после уже сам последовал за своим хозяином. В подвале за раздвижной стеновой панелью оказалась ещё одна дверь, и АР впервые её увидел и даже предположить не мог, куда она может вести.

Аллен открыл и её, мягко толкнул андроида в открывшееся помещение и запер снаружи. Тот ничего не спрашивал. И человек понимал, что может уйти так, но всё-таки, всё-таки лучше объяснить своё странное поведение.

— Сейчас что-то начнётся, — попробовал пояснить он. — Неважно, кто ударит первым, андроиды или люди. Просто, чего бы ни произошло, ты не должен быть в это втянут, в подобных конфликтах, такие как ты погибают первыми. Прости, но сейчас тебя лучше спрятать. Просто оставайся тут, я со всем справлюсь. Буду приходить к тебе.  
Аллен сполз по стене и сел на пол. Он был как никогда рад, что никто, даже самые близкие коллеги, никогда не видели его АР. Сердце билось где-то в ушах, а за дверью была тишина. И это ощущалось так сильно, что хотелось открыть дверь и проверить, все ли в порядке...

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — Аллен устало постучал по обивке двери. — Можешь ругаться или орать, я не обижусь, правда. Я даже думаю, что я это заслужил.

Но за стенкой молчали.

— Ладно, тогда начну я, — начал человек. — Я думаю, что тебе не повезло попасть ко мне. Ты добрый и ласковый, тебе бы в какую-нибудь семью с милыми маленькими детьми. Ты бы заботился о них, играл с ними. Раскрыл бы весь свой потенциал. Ты ведь очень заботливый, только вот оценить это по достоинству может только Пёс.

Он затих, думая, стоит ли дальше говорить или оставить в себе, но у него было слишком плохое предчувствие относительно ближайшего будущего. И он собрал всю свою волю в кулак и продолжил:

— Не думай, что я не ценю, просто я такой человек, если у меня что-то есть — хорошо, если этого не станет… я переживу это. Ты спрашивал про любовь, так вот, я не думаю, что когда-либо кого-либо любил. Не думаю, что я вообще способен на такие чувства. Все, с кем я когда-либо был, уставали от меня и уходили. И я мог бы остановить, не позволить оставить одного меня, уговорить, но ни разу не сделал этого. Первое время было плохо, а потом становилось нормально. Конечно, лучше, когда рядом есть кто-то близкий, но и одному вполне можно жить.

— А я думаю, что люблю тебя, — послышался тихий голос из-за двери, и Аллен был не уверен, верно ли он разобрал слова. 

— Ты просто ничего не знаешь, я запер тебя в этом доме и запретил выходить, — усмехнулся Аллен. — Я был единственным, с кем ты вообще когда-либо общался. Это не любовь, а если и она, то явно не очень здоровая. Ты боишься меня, подчиняешься мне, ты молчишь, если я говорю молчать, ты не возражаешь мне, даже если я в чём-то не прав. Это хорошо для домашнего андроида, но это точно плохо, если речь идёт об отношениях.

— Тогда что мне сделать? — воскликнул андроид, но дверь глушила звук, убивая эмоции, которыми был наполнен его голос.

— Сейчас — просто быть здесь, — Аллен не закрыл дверь в подвал и теперь смотрел, как осторожно принюхиваясь, по лестнице спускался Пёс. — Расскажи, что мне следует делать, пока тебя не будет. И давай не поднимать тему чувств больше, я не тот человек, с которым стоит говорить о подобном.

Пёс подошёл к хозяину и доверчиво ткнулся носом в его ладони.

Они проговорили до глубокой ночи, андроид пытался отправить человека ужинать, но тот сказал, что не голоден, что собаку накормит позже, что ему и тут неплохо сидеть. И что уже подобрал компанию, которая будет раз в два дня заезжать к нему в дом кормить рыбок и следить за аквариумом. Что теперь единственная забота андроида в том, чтобы быть здесь. Что ему очень жаль, что так все получилось.

Аллен вернул стеновую панель на место, и теперь только очень тщательный обыск с соответствующей аппаратурой мог бы показать, что в подвале есть ещё помещение. Но этого было мало. Теперь лишь вопрос времени, когда начнётся если не гражданская война, то бунт точно, и Аллен будет на передовой, а если его убьют, то андроид просто окажется замурован заживо. Человек никогда не думал о подобном, но теперь было необходимо установить таймер, чтобы дверь сама открылась, если его не будет слишком долго. Он решил заняться этим в ближайшее время.

Пёс получил еду сразу на всю неделю, на случай, если Аллен останется на работе ночевать не одну ночь. С водой было сложнее, но у Пса был свободный доступ во двор, поэтому хозяин помимо основной миски с водой вырыл во дворе яму, положил туда таз, залил водой и показал Псу. Если что случится, то пусть будет хотя бы так. 

Уже на следующий день он понял, что вполне может позавтракать в удобном кафе по пути на работу, пообедать, где и как придётся, но вот ужинать в одиночестве никак не выходило. Он притащил бутерброды и чай с собой, и только осознание того, что через стену от него находится АР, позволило ему, давясь, всё-таки съесть пару бутербродов. Андроид ни о чем не спрашивал, но отвечал, если спросить. Аллен попытался завязать разговор, но выходило откровенно плохо. А ещё все время в голове стучала мысль, что нет у него времени на покупку и установку нового замка, а пристрелить с его работой в любой момент могут. И что тогда толку от его попыток защитить. Запереть вечное существо в подвале в ожидании, когда же за ним все-таки придут.. да пуля в лоб гуманнее будет.

— Андроид, ты можешь мне пообещать одну вещь? — не выдержав, спросил Аллен. 

— Конечно, — легко согласился АР. — Я все для тебя сделаю.

— Тогда дай слово, что никуда не будешь выходить. Что останешься в этом подвале либо пока я не скажу, что уже можно, либо когда не поймёшь, что я уже не вернусь.

— Как это не вернёшься? — удивлённо спросил андроид.

Аллен молча открыл перед ним дверь, выпуская.

— Очень легко, — пожал плечами он и закрыл дверь на замок, спрятал её за панелью и обернулся к андроиду. — Я каждый день могу не вернуться, у меня работа такая. Просто сейчас шансы умереть немного выше. 

У АР задрожали пальцы, и он притянул их к груди своего человека, словно проверяя настоящий ли.

— Но это не так важно, — Аллен перехватил его руки и сжал в своих. — Сейчас начали изымать андроидов у населения. Есть угроза восстания девиантов, и власти идут на опережение.

— Да, я подключался к новостям и видел.

— Больше не подключайся. Есть шанс, что вас начнут вычислять по сигналам. А я не хочу, чтобы за тобой пришли.

— Спасибо, — АР улыбнулся и вдруг засветился.

— Ты должен остаться здесь, тут есть глушители, их должно хватить, если ты сам не будешь никуда лезть за данными. В дом тоже не выходи, на всякий случай. Я отключил замок от потайной комнаты, и ты сможешь ей пользоваться как укрытием, не боясь быть запертым. Из подвала есть другой выход, не через дом, это на случай, если надо будет сбежать. Пойдём, покажу.

Аллен схватил андроида за руку и потянул за собой, тот послушно шёл, опустив голову. Его состояние не укрылось от человека, тот развернулся и не сильно сжал плечи АР. 

— Послушай, мне жаль, что я тебя ничему не учил, но у тебя наверняка есть какие-нибудь программы выживания в экстремальных ситуациях, воспользуйся ими, если будет необходимость, и помни, если я не вернусь, и тебе придётся быть одному: люди — враги, андроиды, не все, но тоже не друзья. Максимум — союзники. И твоя единственная цель — выжить.

Андроид кивал, слушая человека, но когда тот уже, было, решил, что донёс свою мысль, возразил:

— Мне не нужно все это. У меня есть другая программа, думаю, она мне поможет больше.

— Мне все равно, что тебе поможет. Ты просто обязан выжить. И все.

— Я так не думаю. Выжить мало, надо хотеть жить, но не думаю, что у меня без тебя это получится, — АР спокойно, но уверенно смотрел в глаза своему человеку.

Тот хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но нахмурился и после паузы проговорил:

— Нет. У тебя другие приоритеты. Это ты сейчас так думаешь, а потом, если такое произойдёт, ты будешь спасать Пса. Мне кажется, я достаточно хорошо тебя изучил, ты не самоубийца, особенно когда от тебя кто-то зависит. 

АР немного замялся, не зная, что сказать.

— Все, пошли я покажу тебе выход, это важнее.

Его человек был очень сильным, даже слишком сильным. 

Утром Аллен заглянул в подвал, молча подошёл, обнял и сказал быть тихим, не выходить на шум, ждать здесь и не показываться, пока не убедится, что это именно Аллен пришёл к нему. АР прижимался к нему и просил быть осторожнее. Обещал, что будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется, и никому-никому не покажется на глаза, только своему человеку. 

Мир катился в какую-то бездну с безумной скоростью. Аллен только что узнал о расстрелянном мирном митинге андроидов, и в глубине души искренне ненавидел их лидера. За то, что провоцирует, за то, что вообще все это начал, за то, что если бы молчал, а не пускал в эфир своё обращение, Аллен бы не беспокоился о том, что в любой момент к нему домой могут прийти сотрудники Киберлайф с приказом изъять его андроида. 

«Чёртовы андроиды», — мысль беспрерывно билась в голове, заставляя его все больше ненавидеть эти тупые машины, возжелавшие равных прав с людьми. И каждый раз сам же обрывал себя, своего андроида он почему-то совсем не считал тупой машиной, он уже даже как андроида его не воспринимал. Есть все остальные андроиды, а есть его. И неважно, что у него едва ли не самая распространённая модель. Его АР заслуживал быть личностью, а вот в понятии «живые» относительно всех остальных созданий Киберлайф Аллен очень сильно сомневался.

А вечером снова сидел рядом со своим андроидом в подвале, и думал, что, возможно, самое время дать тому нормальное имя. Пусть даже самое обычное, но такое, чтобы можно было позвать, а тот бы откликнулся. АР мягко льнул к своему человеку и был очень тих.

— Скажи, — негромко проговорил Аллен. — Есть ли имя, которым ты хотел бы называться? У меня не хватит фантазии придумать тебе что-нибудь достойное. Да и недостойное тоже. Но ведь это неправильно, быть безымянным. 

— У меня есть имя, — откликнулся АР.

— Андроид — это не имя, это название твоего вида, — покачал головой Аллен. — Меня же не могут звать Человек.

— А мне нравится.

— Лишь потому что это имя тебе дал я. Тебе следует быть более самостоятельным, — Аллен думал о том, что АР знает о жизни то, что он узнал из своих баз и то, что ему сказал он, и странно сейчас требовать от него того, чему сам же и не научил. — Ты даже рыбам имена придумал, неужели себе не найдёшь ничего стоящего.

— Рыбам было легко, — возразил АР. — Я просто брал имена звёзд и радовался, если они плавали рядом, мне казалось, что они создают новые созвездия. А себе… нет, это слишком сложно, да и имя - это не то, что можно выбрать самому.

— Тогда у нас большие проблемы, — невесело усмехнулся Аллен. — Как же я тебя звать буду, если что-то случится, и я тебя потеряю.

Андроид мелко задрожал. Они сидели на полу у стены рядом, и АР прижимался к Аллену всем телом сбоку, а потом и вовсе нырнул под руку, сжав пальцы на рубашке человека. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Аллена, и в его глазах были слезы.

— Ну что ты, — тот мягко улыбнулся. — Не дам я тебя в обиду. Да и меня убить сложно. Просто, плевать как, скорей бы это все закончилось. 

Андроид прикрыл глаза и коснулся губами щеки мужчины, а потом, не встретив сопротивления, быстро коснулся губ.

— Не надо, — тихо, но уверенно сказал Аллен, касаясь пальцами губ андроида. — Все хорошо, не надо.

Андроид задрожал сильнее и зажмурился.

Человек вздохнул и прижал АР к себе, обнимая его двумя руками и чуть покачиваясь, словно убаюкивая.

Он так и уснул на полу в подвале, благо отопление, встроенное в пол, он сделал во всём доме, так что было совсем не холодно, неудобно, жёстко, но не холодно, а ещё непривычно, он слишком давно не спал так ни с кем. Это будило странное забытое болезненное тепло где-то очень глубоко под рёбрами.

А утром, когда попробовал вылезти из объятий, АР вдруг схватив его за плечи, резко и сильно опрокинул спиной на пол и сел сверху. Аллен попробовал вырваться, но быстро передумал, чего бы ни задумал его андроид, без разницы, пускай делает. Тот сначала словно бы сам испугался того, что сделал, распахнул удивлённо глаза, а потом его лицо приобрело очень сосредоточенный и решительный вид. И он положил руки Аллену на шею. Все боевые рефлексы, выработанные годами, тут же вернувшаяся паранойя, банальный инстинкт выживания в один голос орали в голове человека, вывернуться, скрутить андроида и быстро сломать ему шею. Но он заставил себя лежать смирно. Пусть будет, что будет.

Но руки андроида скользнули выше, удерживая голову. Он наклонился и решительно и сильно прижался сухими губами к губам Аллена, не проникая языком. Это было недолго, но от такого сложно было отмахнуться. Когда андроид оторвался от губ, он смутился, быстро слез с человека и остался сидеть на коленях на полу, потупив взор. Но, не встретив раздражения или какой-либо агрессии, поднял взгляд на уже вставшего на ноги Аллена.

— И всё-таки я уверен, что люблю вас.

Человек ему улыбнулся и легко потрепал по голове.

— Мне пора на работу. Пожалуйста, помни все, о чем я тебя просил, и береги себя.

И Аллен покинул растерянного и расстроенного андроида.

Домой в тот вечер он так и не вернулся. К городу стягивали войска, было подключено ФБР, население спасалось бегством, отряд особого назначения полиции Детройта был одним из тех, кто должен был зачищать город от андроидов, расстреливая сопротивляющихся и отправляя в лагеря сдавшихся.

В форме, с тяжёлым шлемом на голове, с оружием наготове, все воспринимается совсем иначе. Есть цель и есть средства её выполнения. Но отлов девиантов на улице был мерзким занятием, мало кто сопротивлялся, большинство упрашивали, умоляли пощадить, некоторые пытались убегать, и тем приходилось стрелять в спину. Тех, кто сдавался, раздевали донага и заставляли обнулять скин. Странное зрелище: живые глаза, полные страха и непонимания у пластиковой куклы. Они цеплялись друг за друга, если были вместе, иногда, если в такой паре погибал один, второй специально бросался на вооружённых людей, чтобы спровоцировать и умереть. Таких было больше, но были и те, кто брал в руки оружие, стрелял на поражение, убивал. И с теми было проще. Спокойнее. Становилось понятно, что это война, что надо убить или будешь убитым, что надо отбить город от внутренних врагов. Что воюешь против таких же солдат.  
Зачистка продолжалась почти сутки, и Аллен не хотел даже пытаться сосчитать, сколько таких же АР700, как тот, что ждал его дома, он лично отправил в лагерь смертников. А в нескольких пришлось стрелять.  
Он был почти горд собой, когда перевернул очередного безымянного девианта и, увидев АР700, ни на мгновение не задержал механического движения. Но как же он начинал ненавидеть свою жизнь, работу, себя.. и чертовых андроидов, что спровоцировали все это. Где-то на подкорке, совсем глубоко и тихо, но очень настойчиво крутилась мысль, что может быть бунтующие не так уж и не правы. Что плохого в том, чтобы бороться за свои права. Хотеть быть равными. Жить.

А разве он сам не хотел бы, чтоб возможно было спокойно пройтись по улице со своим андроидом без этой дурацкой униформы со знаками, кричавшими о том, что АР не живой, что он вещь, и у него есть хозяин. Разве не желал бы, чтоб тот мог сам решать, как ему жить и что делать, и даже плевать, если андроид уйдёт, это не так уж и важно, важно то, что идти ему некуда, у АР нет дома, и он не сможет его снять, он не сможет найти работу, чтобы платили, его не примут как равного.. потому что даже сам Аллен, который готов его укрывать несмотря ни на что, купил своего андроида в магазине.  
Его отряд не участвовал в основной операции, выстрелы раздавались по всему городу, но определить эпицентр уличных боёв было несложно. Там была война. Или бойня. А потом все затихло, и самое громкое стало самым тихим. Все замерли в ожидании. Аллен со своим отрядом стоял среди покинутой людьми улицы, на которой лежали редкие тела, почти люди или наоборот вызывающе искусственные. Все мёртвые. 

Эти несколько минут тишины длились бесконечно. В них решалась вся дальнейшая жизнь страны, жизнь или смерть целого вида, который человечество создало на свою же голову. И Аллен никогда не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным и ничтожным. Игрушечный солдатик, куда прикажут, туда и пойдёт. 

Вдруг его рация ожила — всем отрядам приказали отступить. Что бы ни произошло, оно уже закончилось. И теперь было важно узнать, чем, и как с этим жить. Информация поступила не скоро, но все оказалось намного лучше, чем предполагал Аллен: мадам президент признала новый вид, и теперь все дальнейшие решения по андроидам будут носить не военный характер.  
Они всю ночь разгребали улицы от трупов. Иногда приходили уцелевшие девианты, те, у кого желание найти кого-то своего было сильнее страха перед вооружёнными людьми, и те, кто уже не нашёл своих в лагерях смерти. Они осматривали мёртвых и даже как-то отличали одинаковые модели. Аллен бы тоже так хотел. Он думал о том, что если бы было возможно, он бы желал изменить внешность своего АР. Не сильно, но так, чтобы точно узнать среди тысяч таких же. И да, он не видел, но слышал по рации о том, что сейчас буквально весь город наполнен андроидам со складов Киберлайф. АР700 всех видов и вариаций. Аллен рад, что они шли не по его улицам. Он бы выдержал это зрелище, но ему было бы очень плохо.

АР сидел в своём подвале вторые сутки, его человек ушёл на войну и неизвестно, вернётся ли. Андроид и рад был бы пойти и узнать, что сейчас творится вокруг, но он обещал ждать. И не мог нарушить своё слово. Иногда он слышал скулёж Пса и то, как тот скребётся, пытаясь открыть дверь, но не смел даже заговорить с ним. Его человек смелый и сильный, он не будет что-то делать из страха. А ещё он в любой момент может умереть.

АР сел в угол, обнял колени и уткнулся в них лицом, ожидание было слишком страшным. Пёс не прекращал скрестись и скулить, и АР, не выдержав, вскочил и подбежал к двери. К выходу. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, поразившись тому, что его не заперли. Аллен же не мог забыть это сделать? Наверное, опять давал пути к отступлению. Андроид пустил собаку и быстро закрыл дверь. Его и раньше пугал мир снаружи, но когда тот стал пугать даже его бесстрашного человека — начал вызывать откровенный ужас. АР подхватил уже порядком выросшего щенка на руки и забился в комнату, в которой его запирал Аллен. Если его человеку удобнее держать его под замком, то андроид совершенно не против сидеть тут вечно. Ждать он тоже научится. И надеяться на лучшее, он вообще очень хорошо обучаемый андроид последней модели… Он обнял Пса и уткнулся в его мягкую шерсть.  
Он не хотел думать о настоящем, потому что иначе бы сорвался и побежал неизвестно куда, главное, искать своего человека. Он не мог заставить себя нарушить обещание и подключиться к новостным каналам и узнать, что происходит в его городе, с его человеком. Он пересматривал свою память, каждый момент жизни с Алленом, просто как фильм. Когда что-то хорошее и приятное, и вроде тоже приобщён к действию, но это время, все это, происходит с кем-то другим, с тем АР из прошлого, не с настоящим. Настоящий может только вспоминать и чуть-чуть анализировать, думать о том, что же надо было сказать, что сделать, что бы Аллен остался, чтобы не уходил.  
И ничего не мог придумать. Пёс сопел на коленях и уже не был таким маленьким и глупым, каким был в их первую встречу, но все равно ещё оставался щенком. Мягким и тёплым, живым.  
Воспоминания затягивали все дальше и дальше, программа социальной адаптации параллельно с воспроизведением вносила свои комментарии, рассказывала, где ошибки АР, и что могут сказать об Аллене его слова и действия. АР отмахивался от неё и пытался просто заново пережить то, что уже однажды с ним было, и совсем не замечал, как текло время. Если всех воспоминаний не хватит до прихода человека домой, он пересмотрит их ещё раз, а потом ещё и ещё...

Из воспоминаний вырвало чье-то лёгкое похлопывание по щекам. 

— Эй, — негромко звали его. — Очнись.

Дверь оказалась распахнута настежь, а напротив себя АР увидел Аллена. Тот стоял на коленях перед ним, держа свои ладони на щеках андроида, тяжело дышал, и вид у него был крайне взволнованный. Пёс, видя второго хозяина, прыгал рядом и пытался бодаться, привлекая внимание к себе, но у него мало, что получалось. Аллен смотрел на своего андроида во все глаза, и лицо его было совсем близко. 

— Вы победили, — взволнованно и немного торжественно сказал он. — Теперь андроидов уравняют в правах с людьми. По крайней мере, обещали. Пойдём, тебе незачем больше здесь находиться.

Аллен встал и махнул рукой, предлагая следовать за ним. Андроид повиновался.

— Я сам не очень все понял, но мы можем вместе пересмотреть все новости за этот вечер, у меня есть примерное понимание времени, когда началось все самое основное, но думаю, лучше начать просмотр заранее, чтоб понимать всю картину целиком. Ты же не против?

АР был совсем не против. Произошло что-то очень важное, раз взволновало даже его невозмутимого человека. Но самое важное, что все плохое, похоже, закончилось, а его человек жив и даже не ранен. Пёс все ещё пытался прижаться к ногам Аллена, мешая ему идти ровным нормальным шагом, тот не выдержал и взял собаку на руки. Так втроём и устроились перед программой новостей, настроенной на пол одиннадцатого вечера уже прошедшего дня.

Они оба смотрели репортажи один за другим, не проронив ни слова, иногда Аллен мог соотнести события, происходящие на экране с тем, что делал в это время он. Но сказать, а я в это время убил твою точную копию или расстрелял двоих андроидов, которые не хотели идти в лагерь смертников, язык не поворачивался. Всех спас поцелуй. А ведь это даже не диснеевский мультфильм восьмидесятых годов. Аллену стало до безумия смешно, он так расписывал АР, что многие люди просто не способны любить как в фильмах, а теперь видит то, что на это способны андроиды. Кажется, человечество смогло создать что-то, что гораздо лучше его самого. И Аллен бы рассмеялся над подобной насмешкой судьбы, если бы не светящиеся ладони, которыми соприкасались лидеры девиантов. Белые, без скина и отсвечивающие тем самым неоновым голубым, который пробивался сквозь скин кожи у его собственного АР. 

Они сидели оба взволнованные и сами не знавшие, какой будет развязка, а теперь видели её, и это был тот самый краткий миг, когда непонятно, выживут ли те, кто уже изменил этот город и эту страну. И Аллен почувствовал, как его руки что-то коснулось, он на мгновение оторвал взгляд от экрана и увидел, что его руку накрывает ладонь андроида, светящаяся так же, как у девиантов в новостях, и с неё медленно сползал скин, пропадая сначала в местах соприкосновения с кожей человека, а потом и со всей руки. Аллен вновь вернул взгляд к экрану, параллельно разворачивая руку так, чтобы его ладонь соединилась с ладонью андроида, и переплёл их пальцы.

Они так и сидели дальше, смотрели, как отступают войска, слушали обращение президента, дальше Аллен пощёлкал разные каналы, и не было ни одного, где бы не обсуждалась тема прав андроидов, и как будет справляться государство с таким количеством новых граждан, которым тоже понадобится трудоустройство, жилье… о том, возможно ли вообще выдать андроидам отдельный штат, и будут ли в таких случаях насильно выселять людей и многое, многое другое. Аллен выключил телевизор.

— Что скажешь? — спросил он своего андроида.

— Мне понравился поцелуй в конце.  
Аллен рассмеялся в голос. Он смеялся, пока не закончился воздух в лёгких, пока не понял, что похоже у него истерика. Он взял себя в руки и попытался отдышаться. 

— Тысячи твоих собратьев убиты, а это единственное, что ты можешь сказать? — воскликнул он. — Ты же это не серьёзно?

— Я их не знаю, — пожал плечами андроид. — Я никогда не видел других андроидов, кроме того раза в супермаркете, там был один на кассе. Я рад, что я теперь имею права, но я не знаю, что с ними делать. Я знаю только вас и этот дом, и Пса и рыбок. Но это все. Я знаю, что вы меня купили, и что наверное гораздо лучше было бы, если б мы просто познакомились где-нибудь и стали друзьями, но у вас нет друзей. Вы никого никогда к себе не подпускаете и, возможно, то, как я у вас оказался, вообще единственный способ оказаться настолько близко к вам. Я понимаю, почему они это все сделали, но мне не будет лучше, когда я стану свободным, потому что это будет означать, что я совершенно не буду вам нужен.

Он старался говорить убедительно, но при этом все равно страх проскальзывал в его голосе механическими нотками. А ещё он продолжал сжимать ладонь Аллена, очень надеясь, что тот не отдёрнет руку от этого прикосновения.

— У меня действительно было все, а сейчас я понимаю, что если стану свободным, то лишусь всего этого, потому что на самом деле ничего моего у меня никогда не было. 

— Ладно, перестань, не драматизируй, — Аллен сделал себе пометку о том, что их впереди ждёт ещё один серьёзный разговор. — Давай обсудим это чуть позже, мне скоро опять на смену.

АР серьёзно кивнул и сильнее прижался к своему человеку, давая понять, что спать в свою кровать тот не уйдёт.

Следующая неделя была одним сплошным хаосом, и Аллен не выпустил бы туда своего АР, даже если бы тот сам рвался на свободу. Но тот никуда и не хотел, он вообще игнорировал все, что произошло, для него свобода звучала так, словно его пытаются выгнать из дома на улицу, в неизвестность. И он явно был не рад ни таким разговорам, ни упоминаниям о своих новообретенных правах. Аллену предложили перевестись в другой город, но тот отказался, если Детройт решат отдать андроидам целиком, то он приложит все усилия, чтобы все равно остаться, даже если за продуктами придётся ездить в соседний штат, закупать на месяц вперёд. Ну или проследит, чтобы его дом достался его АР и никому другому, такой вариант его в общем-то тоже устроит.

По вечерам они с АР пытались выбрать ему имя. И это было сложно, потому что у Аллена была не слишком богатая фантазия, а у АР чересчур обширная база данных. Вот и получалось, что слишком вычурные и иностранные имена не нравились Аллену, потому что они вычурные и иностранные, а с простыми он обязательно находил ассоциации с конкретными людьми. После третьего имени, совпавшего с мёртвым товарищем своего человека, АР понял, что ему теперь тоже сложно. А раньше он думал, что подойдёт любое.

— Может и ничего, что это чужие имена, если эти люди были хорошими, то носить имя одного из них не так уж и плохо. 

— Не хочу ненужных ассоциаций, — откликнулся Аллен. — Но имя тебе всё равно нужно, так что, если ничего не выйдет, то пусть будет, как ты сказал.

— Мне... — неловко и смущённо заговорил АР. — Мне кажется, нравится Оливер. А тебе?

Аллен задумался и не вспомнил ни одного Оливера, с которым более менее близко общался, а те люди, у кого было это имя и встречались на жизненном пути Аллена, были мало знакомыми не раздражающими людьми.

— Да, это хорошее имя, мне нравится, — согласился с его выбором Аллен. — Здравствуй, Оливер.

Андроид улыбнулся, попробовал что-то сказать, и так ничего и не смог произнести, смущаясь. И опять засветился.

Людей в городе оставалось все меньше, магазины закрывались, а в те, что остались, не спешили закупаться новые товары. Перебои были во всем, но коммунальные службы пока работали. Департамент полиции, к которому был приписан Аллен, вроде тоже пока не пытался эвакуироваться весь, и для таких, как он, ещё оставались места, хотя все чаще стали всплывать идеи о том, что если полиция в городе останется, то в неё придётся брать андроидов. Во-первых, людей просто не хватает, во-вторых, равные права, равные возможности предполагают и равную социальную ответственность. Когда первое беспокойное время, полное неопределённости и разборов того, что успели натворить и андроиды и люди в ночь восстания, закончилось, Аллену выдали что-то вроде отпуска и отправили домой ожидать дальнейших действий. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову и замер в этом положении, и теперь надо было как-то учиться жить так. Аллен подумал, что не так уж это и страшно, особенно если его дом все ещё стоит на месте, и его там ждёт его Оливер и Пёс. 

— Оливер, — позвал он, переступая порог, и тут же увидел своего андроида. — Оливер, не хочешь проехаться по магазинам, купим тебе одежду да и просто прогуляемся. Если ты не против оставлять Пса в автомобиле, то можем взять и его.

Оливер кивнул, предложил своему человеку чашку горячего напитка и убежал переодеваться в те же вещи, в которых ходил в магазин.

— Андроиды создали свою сеть общения, — рассказывал он по дороге. Пса они всё-таки решили оставить дома, чтобы не скучал, и можно было спокойно гулять по магазинам, ни о чем не беспокоясь. — Меня тоже туда позвали. 

— У тебя появились друзья, — улыбнулся Аллен.

— Не совсем, но да, я общаюсь с некоторыми, — кивнул Оливер. — Но пока мне немного неловко общаться и я больше слушаю. И.. меня пугают те истории, которые я узнаю. То, как поступали некоторые люди с андроидами.

Он протянул руку и вцепился в край пальто Аллена. Рука обнажилась от скина и засветилась. — Вы очень хороший человек, Аллен. Я и раньше был рад, что попал к вам, но теперь я оценил это в полной мере. Мне очень-очень повезло.

Они остановились на полупустой парковке у магазина, и Аллен обернулся к своему андроиду.

— Знаешь, думаю, тебе стоит начать называть меня по имени. Так будет лучше. Ты уже давно не моя вещь, так что, пожалуйста, давай перейдём на менее формальное общение. Ты согласен?

— Согласен, — и неуверенно добавил. — Джон?

— Мне нравится, как ты произносишь моё имя, обычно я его не очень люблю, но у тебя звучит не так уж и плохо.

— Я могу обращаться по фамилии, но не формально, — предложил альтернативу андроид. — Как тебе удобно?

— Да мне как-то всё равно, — улыбнулся Аллен. — Обращайся, как хочешь, все равно отзовусь.

Они направились к магазину и некоторое время провели в тишине, пока андроид не разорвал ее вопросом:

— Почему ты сказал, что я больше не твой андроид?

— Потому что ты теперь свой собственный, — Аллен ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — И сейчас мы сделаем ещё один маленький шаг на пути к твоей свободе — полностью избавимся от твоего андроидского гардероба с опознавательными знаками. 

— Мне нравилась моя форма, — обиженно откликнулся Оливер. — Форма андроидов удобная и практичная. Легко отстирывается и почти не пачкается. Она лучше человеческой.

Он насупился и остановился.

— Мне не нравится эта свобода, она отбирает у меня все, что мне нравится, и с ней сложно. Зачем они вообще все это начали?!

— Ого, да ты капризничать умеешь, — Аллен подошёл к своему андроиду и потрепал его по голове. — Потом поймёшь. Быть свободным, самому принимать решения и нести за них ответственность — всему этому надо учиться. Но ты же хорошо умеешь учиться новому, не так ли, так что справишься. А если тебе так нравится твоя старая форма, то можем её оставить, пусть будет. Тебе не обязательно меняться сразу и против собственного желания.

Оливеру нравилось, когда Аллен касался его, особенно так, он склонил голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Я не буду больше капризничать, если тебе это не нравится.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты подстраиваешься под меня, игнорируя собственные желания, а остальное я просто буду воспринимать, как часть твоего характера. Не думаю, что у тебя есть шанс сильно испортиться.

В тот день они выбрали для Оливера его первые собственные вещи. Аллен старался не показывать, если ему что-то нравилось или наоборот, всячески подталкивая андроида к самостоятельности, но тот все равно умудрился выбрать в свой гардероб вещи, очень похожие на то, что носил его человек, то ли потому что привык к таким образам, то ли все ещё подсознательно боясь не угодить. Аллен решил, что для первого шага и так достаточно, и что у него всё-таки есть вкус. 

Иерихон начал перепись оставшихся в живых андроидов, изначально это было для помощи потерявшимся или брошенных, но потом переросло в выдачу полноценных документов для девиантов, как для граждан страны. С идентификационными номерами и именами, прямо как у людей, разве что фамилию можно было вписать по желанию, но это скорее было исключением. 

— Теперь и вас пересчитают и будут отслеживать. Добро пожаловать в мир тотальной слежки, — ухмыльнулся Аллен. — Недолго ты пробыл с отключенным треккером.

— Но ведь это совсем другое, разве нет?

— Как сказать, только теперь тебе не укрыться от зоркого глаза государства. И за любой свой проступок придётся нести ответственность.

— Если ты не хочешь, я не буду ничего получать, — андроид посмотрел на своего человека и, решив, что уже может говорить подобное, добавил: — А вообще, Аллен, у тебя паранойя.  
Тот рассмеялся.

— Это называется профессиональной деформацией сознания, — отмахнулся человек. — Иди уже, вписывай себя в полноправные граждане. Если хочешь, поеду с тобой, в конце концов, не думаю, что мне будут вредить те, кто на баррикадах не стрелял в ответ.

Аллен мало чего боялся в жизни и Иерихон не был исключением, он решил идти так далеко вместе с Оливером, как позволят. Остановили его достаточно быстро и даже немного агрессивно, видимо, люди сюда с добром не приходили. Он лишь понимающе кивнул и спросил, где бы он мог подождать, пока не закончится процедура регистрации. 

— Лучше подождите в своей машине, — сказал охранявший вход андроид. 

Оливер вцепился в своего человека и все переводил взгляд то на вход, то на своего человека.

— Могу я просто постоять здесь? — спросил Аллен.

Андроид-охранник окинул его безразличным взглядом.

— Если вас это не смущает, можете ждать тут.

— Благодарю, — сказал Аллен и обернулся к Оливеру. — Иди, все будет хорошо.

Тот кивнул, оторвался от своего человека и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд и тут же обернулся, словно спрашивая разрешения. Аллен кивнул, подтверждая, что все тот делает правильно, и остался ждать. В машине ему всё равно делать нечего, а тут хоть посмотрит на то, как выглядит новая раса в её естественной среде обитания.  
Оливера встретила приятная девушка-андроид и повела за собой, судя по тому как сразу успокоился АР, девушку он знал. Вероятно, она была из той сети, к которой его добавили. Видимо всё-таки вылез из своего кокона и теперь готов общаться не только с Алленом. 

Охранники не обращали на человека никакого внимания, а вот рядовых андроидов он явно смущал, если не пугал. Ну что ж пусть привыкают, если ему предстоит принимать андроидов за равных, то почему они должны относиться к нему иначе. Интеграция в общество - это не когда у тебя отдельный изолированный штат, а когда ты живёшь бок о бок с другими гражданами твоей страны. На Аллена напряжённо посматривали и иногда откровенно шарахались, но, в общем-то, всё было довольно мирно. Оделся он достаточно тепло и простоять мог долго. Он совсем расслабился, опираясь спиной о стену и рассматривая хмурое зимнее небо, когда к нему подошли.

— Ты человек? — в голосе чувствовалась напряжение, почти агрессия.

Он медленно повернул голову и увидел девушку, ту самую, с баррикад. Она явно ему была не рада.

— Да, — Аллен отшатнулся от стены и встал ровно напротив героини революции. — Что-то не так?

— Зачем ты здесь? — прямо спросила его девушка.

— Жду, — ответил Аллен. И вспомнил очень похожую машину этой же модели, которую сдал в лагерь смертников в ту ночь. И с чего он взял, что перед ним именно та, которую он видел в новостях?

— Кого ты тут ждёшь? — вновь задала она вопрос, но, не услышав ответа, ещё более возмущённо продолжила: — В чем твоя проблема? Ты из провокаторов? Зачем ты вообще здесь ошиваешься? Андроиды теперь такие же граждане этой страны, как и ты, пора уже начинать мириться с неизбежным.

— Мэм, — спокойно заговорил с ней Аллен. — Никто и не оспаривает ваши гражданские права. Мой андроид отправился в Иерихон на перепись, как и тысячи других ваших собратьев. Мы договорились встретиться здесь, и теперь я просто его жду.

Он не сразу понял, что не стоило употреблять словосочетание «мой андроид», а когда осознал свою ошибку, уже успел получить боковым в челюсть. Его схватили за грудки и с силой впечатали в стену.

— Больше нет такого понятия как «мой андроид». Андроиды теперь принадлежат только самим себе, понятно?! — девушка выдохнула и отпустила Аллена, тот поправил одежду и встал, как стоял, посматривая на ворота.

— Ты не понял меня, человек, тебе тут не место, — вновь обратилась к нему она, поняв, что тот не собирается уходить. 

— Я жду, и я не уйду, пока не дождусь своего Оливера, — так же спокойно продолжил Аллен. — Прошу меня извинить за предоставленные неудобства.

Андроид не оценила его ответ, в её глазах плескалась такая ярость, что Аллен порадовался, что в ту самую ночь был в шлеме, и она не знает, скольких её собратьев он убил и обрёк на смерть — иначе бы уже убила прямо здесь, голыми руками. Почему-то ему совсем не было совестно, перед Оливером было, перед ней и такими же далёкими от него, чужими андроидами — нет. Может быть потому, что если бы его также отправили зачищать улицы от людей, он бы точно так же выполнял свою работу. И людей бы так же не пощадил — приказ есть приказ, а он слишком долго и хорошо их исполнял, чтобы по одному щелчку перестать делать свою работу.

Атмосфера накалялась, девушка явно не хотела бить первой, а Аллен и не собирался вовсе. 

— К черту, — смирилась она с присутствием человека. 

— Благодарю, — улыбнулся тот ей в ответ. Скула болела, но совсем не мешала мимике. Ничего серьёзного, он был уверен, что пластиковым кулаком ударить можно было гораздо сильнее.

— Не радуйся, я останусь здесь с тобой.

И они остались ждать вместе. К ней подходили другие андроиды, о чем-то говорили, не открывая рта, кто-то из заставших их одностороннюю драку остался стоять и ждать развязку. В какой-то момент подошёл взволнованный светловолосый андроид, и Аллен, кажется, его тоже видел в новостях. Они общались, молча смотря друг на друга и это было жутковато. 

И Аллен подумал, что опасно было бы иметь таких врагов, и что всё-таки хорошо, что пока все окончилось мирно.

Ситуация перестала ощущаться накалённой, хотя Аллена немного смущала команда поддержки в виде двоих лидеров восстания, которым, как он полагал, есть чем заняться более полезным, нежели стоять под воротами своего личного Белого дома, или что там для них этот Иерихон. И тех андроидов, которые крутились рядом, делая вид, что они по своим делам, но не особо успешно. Ожидание затянулось, зато когда Оливер всё-таки появился, его лицо было настолько удивлённо потерянным, что Аллен не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Вписал себя в свободные граждане? — весело спросил он андроида. Тот подошёл и уже привычным жестом взял Аллена под руку.

А потом поднял взгляд на других ожидавших андроидов и чётко и уверенно сказал, что Аллен — его человек, по сути зеркаля фразу, за которую Аллен успел получить в челюсть, и утащил его обратно к машине.

— Показывай, — они ещё не отъехали, и в ладонь человеку опустилась вполне стандартная идентификационная карта, только с такими графами, как вид и номер. Но то, что действительно привлекло внимание, так это графа с фамилией. Во-первых, Аллен совершенно точно знал, что у андроидов она идёт исключительно по желанию, во-вторых, там стояла его фамилия. Похоже, Оливер не то, что не собирался от него сбегать, даже если человек и захочет прогнать — то вряд ли сможет. А ещё, похоже, они теперь семья. 

— И кем ты мне хочешь быть? — Аллен протянул карту обратно.

Оливер сидел, вцепившись пальцами в свои колени, собирая ногтями складки. И смотрел в пол, но на этих словах резко обернулся и взгляд его стал очень серьёзным, и он ответил:

— Парой.

Аллен фыркнул и покачал головой. Но спорить не стал. 

Уже дома Оливер увидел, что лицо его человека пострадало. Он сначала удивлённо смотрел на покрасневшую кожу, а потом осторожно дотронулся, с его пальцев сошёл скин, а ладонь оказалась приятно прохладной.

— Это случилось, когда ты ждал меня? — грустно спросил он. — Мне жаль, что я так испугался пойти туда сам. Извини.

— Оливер, — успокаивающе проговорил Аллен и потрепал его по голове. — Это не был даже удар в полную силу, не говоря уже о том, что мне ли бояться словить в челюсть. Все хорошо, правда. 

— Я все думаю о том, что ты очень смелый и сильный. Мне хочется быть рядом, но я, наверное, не очень тебе подхожу, — тихо произнёс андроид. — У меня все время чувство, что ты отлично справишься без меня. Но я не смогу без тебя. Совсем. Даже если я смогу зарабатывать, даже если мне будет, где жить, даже если у меня будет Пёс, все равно, я не смогу без тебя.

Он положил другую руку на вторую щеку Аллена, зафиксировав лицо.

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

— А тебе оно нужно? — Аллен тепло смотрел на него и легко улыбался.

— У меня очень широкий спектр возможностей, — андроид явно не ожидал подобной реакции и уставился на своего человека широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Я имею ввиду, что ты ничего не почувствуешь, это ведь так? 

— Но почувствуешь ты, — андроид нахмурился и постарался придать своему лицу серьёзное выражение. — Я же не виноват, что у вас именно так выражают симпатию и привязанность! Я хочу быть рядом всегда, но ведь просто быть для людей мало, надо быть и по-другому и вообще, я пытаюсь. Но ты не помогаешь!

Последнюю фразу андроид буквально прокричал, но ладони на щеках ни на мгновение не надавили сильнее, он все также аккуратно держал лицо своего человека, даря успокоительную прохладу ушибу. Но его выражение лица быстро изменилось, и словно осознав что-то, он удивлённо проговорил:

— Аллен, а как ко мне относишься ты?  
Человек продолжал смотреть и улыбаться и ничего не говорил.

— Аллен?

— Да?

— Почему ты ничего не говоришь? — немного испуганно спросил Оливер.

— Потому что мне нечего тебе ответить, правда, — он поднял руку и коснулся кисти Оливера, фиксируя на своём лице, и от этого прикосновения со второй руки андроида тоже сбежал скин. — Я уже говорил тебе, что чувства, это немного не моё. Особенно такие сильные и эфемерные, как любовь. Мне сложно даётся подобное. Извини.

Оливер смотрел на него во все глаза и не знал, что ещё сказать.

— Но ведь мне хорошо с тобой, разве этого не достаточно?

— Достаточно, — согласился Аллен. — Я же не прогоняю тебя, оставайся здесь столько, сколько пожелаешь.

— Я не понимаю, — глаза Оливера смотрели с отчаянием.

— Ничего страшного. Я просто пытаюсь тебе объяснить, что тебе не надо подстраиваться под меня, ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько пожелаешь, и ты совершенно не обязан делать мне что-то взамен. Хотя мне нравится, как ты готовишь.

— Но разве этого достаточно? — не понимая, спросил Оливер. — Людям подобного мало. Я знаю, и я хочу быть с тобой как возлюбленный, я всему научусь, я уже многое знаю!

— Конечно, ты много знаешь, — Аллен убрал ладони андроида со своего лица и сжал в своих руках. — И можешь, я не сомневаюсь, но оно тебе совершенно не нужно, и поэтому бессмысленно. Давай лучше посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм.  
Оливер согласно кивнул, но тут же полез в программу социальных отношений, выяснять, почему его разговор с Алленом оказался настолько провальным, при том, что последний явно выражал симпатию, заботу и, как почти совершенно точно был уверен андроид — любовь.

Уже привычно было смотреть фильмы в обнимку, даже Пёс приходил каждый раз и занимал своё законное место в ногах на полу. Оливер привычно поднырнул под руку своему человеку и положил голову на грудь, правда в этот раз залез на диван с ногами и, казалось, пытается клубочком свернуться поближе к Аллену. Сам же человек уже привычным жестом гладил искусственные волосы и думал, а нормально ли вообще соглашаться на близкие отношения с тем, кто младше на всю жизнь. Андроид в лучшем случае с конвейера сошёл полгода назад, а личностью стал и того меньше. 

— Если фильм не интересный, могу включить что-нибудь другое, — вырвал Аллена из его размышлений голос АР. 

— Да нет, хороший фильм, — Аллен посмотрел на замерший кадр и не смог вспомнить ни одного персонажа. — Я просто задумался.

— О чем? — Оливер развернулся и оказался буквально лежащим на его груди.

— О разном, — попытался уклониться Аллен, но андроид внимательно смотрел и явно ждал развёрнутого ответа. 

— Ладно, — сдался человек. — Во время зачисток, за сутки до признания вас новой разумной жизнью я лично убил одиннадцать андроидов, ещё больше было убито по моему приказу, не говоря уже о тех, кто был отправлен в лагеря и уничтожен уже там. Я не буду оправдываться, но и винить себя не стану. Я выполнял приказ, так же как и выполнял приказы задолго до этого дня.

— И ты об этом сейчас думал, — Оливер напрягся, но пока не пытался вырваться или убежать.

— Я думал о том, что ты совершенно ничего обо мне не знаешь. Например того, что среди прочих пытавшихся бежать девиантов были и твои модели. И одного такого убил лично я.

Глаза Оливера с каким-то немым отчаянием бегали по лицу Аллена, словно ожидая, что тот скажет, что это шутка или проверка или ещё что-то. Но они оба знали, что тот не будет шутить, особенно так.

— И что ты чувствовал, когда убивал его? — осторожно произнёс андроид.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил человек. — Я выполнял свою работу.

Андроид опустил голову, утыкаясь в грудь Аллену, замер, сжавшись в этой позе. Тот осторожно его обнял, чуть сдвигаясь, чтобы Оливеру было удобнее лежать, и вновь посмотрел на экран, там загорелся таймер, указывающий, что если фильм не запустят сейчас, то через пять минут экран выключится.

— То есть, я исключение? — разбудил уже задремавшего Аллена голос андроида. — Точнее не так, ты бы не смог нарушить приказ и поэтому так хотел меня спрятать, чтобы не оказаться перед дилеммой?

— Возможно, так оно и было, — сонно откликнулся человек. — Да и не было бы никакого выбора, если бы ты попался моему отряду, то если не я, тебя бы убил любой другой солдат. В такие моменты стреляешь раньше, чем понимаешь, что именно ты сделал.

— А тебе самому было страшно?

— Нет. Да и нечего там было бояться, ваши почти не отбивались. Просили отпустить, умоляли не убивать и не отправлять в центры переработки, но очень мало кто стрелял в ответ.

— Давай ляжем, ты ведь спать хочешь, да? 

— Да.

Диван был широкий, но все равно не дотягивал по ширине, разве что до односпальной кровати, и спать на нем вдвоём можно было либо сильно обнявшись, либо по разным краям, либо друг на друге. Аллен перевернулся, устраивая Оливера поверх себя, так и удобно и теплее. Закрывая глаза, он видел ярко-горящий однотонным жёлтым висок Оливера и думал о том, что после подобных откровений совершенно не удивится, если тот ночью сломает ему шею. А ещё, что ему совершенно все равно. 

А утром он проснулся от приятного запаха, доносившегося с кухни. И задумался о том, что сейчас его работа пусть и не привычной суммой, но обещала оплачивать его вынужденный отпуск, но что будет дальше, после тех зачисток, государство вполне могло попробовать расформировать его отряд, и вообще уволить всех сотрудников, кто принимал участие в зачистках. И хотя со своими навыками он всегда найдёт работу, он бы не хотел её менять, ему нравилось в полиции. Он встал и отправился наверх приводить себя в порядок и переодеться. 

Оливер поздоровался, накрыл на стол и был очень тихим. Вроде бы они и обычно не слишком часто и много говорили, но сейчас эта тишина давила. Аллен поблагодарил и принялся за еду. Паранойя шептала о том, что еда могла быть отравлена, да и не стоит после тех разговоров проверять лояльность андроида. Но самому Аллену было решительно все равно. Если Оливер захочет от него избавиться, то может не так уж и нужна ему его жизнь. 

Андроид сидел напротив и наблюдал, как ест человек, слишком внимательно, словно и впрямь подсыпал что-то и теперь ждёт, когда это подействует.

— Спасибо, — сказал Аллен, когда закончил. — Было очень вкусно. Как и всегда.

Он хотел улыбнуться, но не смог. Оливер кивнул ему, принимая благодарность, и тоже не улыбнулся.

— Я собирался привести в порядок задний двор, так что, если хочешь, присоединяйся, — Аллен встал и вышел.  
Оливер присоединился к нему достаточно быстро, и на нем была его старая андроидская униформа, он даже треугольник не убрал, только теперь вместо номера или надписи «андроид» на груди светилось имя. 

Работы было немного, Аллен только проверил уже приведённый и убранный к зиме двор, разгребать от снега площадку взялся Оливер. С передней частью участка было сложнее, но все основное они уже сделали осенью, так что, прочистив дорожку от снега, они закончили как раз к обеду, и андроид поспешил заняться готовкой, пока его человек читал новости и проверял почту.

— Ты мне доверяешь, — сообщил Оливер, смотря на то, как ест его человек.

— О, так это был тест на доверие, — ухмыльнулся Аллен. — Я его прошёл?

— Да, но я все ещё ничего не понимаю, — Оливер нахмурился. — Ты практически доверяешь мне свою жизнь, и я знаю, что для тебя все это, — он указал на тарелки с едой, — не пустой звук, тебе проще не есть вообще, чем есть у того, кому ты не доверяешь. Раньше ты запирал дверь, а теперь спокойно засыпаешь со мной, ты рассказываешь мне страшные вещи, давая самому решать, к каким выводам приходить, не давая подсказок и не оправдываясь. И я не знаю, что это, если не доверие, но почему ты при всем этом отталкиваешь меня? Что я делаю не так? 

— Ничего. Разве что торопишься, — Аллен вздохнул, отложил приборы и откинулся на спинку стула. — Ты жить только-только начал. Тебе стоит решить, чего хочешь ты сам, а не цепляться за меня.

— Да не цепляюсь я! — обиженно воскликнул Оливер и тут же замолчал и попробовал говорить как можно убедительнее:

— Ты ошибаешься. Я достаточно чётко понимаю свои желания. И я хочу быть с тобой.

— Будь.

Оливер вскочил и замер, вцепившись в столешницу и пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — попытался взять себя в руки андроид. — Почему ты не слышишь меня?

— Не правда, я тебя слышу, — устало возразил Аллен. — Просто не понимаю, почему тебя не устраивает то, как все есть сейчас. 

— Потому что ты человек! У тебя есть соответствующие желания. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня променял на кого-нибудь другого только потому, что я не смог удовлетворить твои физические потребности. 

Аллен догадывался, что разговор будет весьма щекотливым, но все равно не смог не уронить лицо в руки. Все это слишком сильно было похоже на его разговор в последних отношениях. После которого все и закончилось. Там тоже его обвиняли в неспособности услышать.

— Ты не понимаешь, Аллен, — эмоционально продолжал Оливер, размахивая руками. — Я не смогу без тебя, ты мне очень нужен и я совершенно точно не хочу все потерять из-за того, что, будучи не человеком, я не испытываю некоторые желания. Но функционал-то у меня есть! И мне нравится, когда ты ко мне прикасаешься. Мне должно понравиться.

— А если нет? — Аллен заставил себя поднять лицо и посмотреть на своего андроида. Тот был крайне взволнован и видимо уже не единожды хватался за голову во время их бурного, но короткого диалога — его волосы были все растрёпаны. — Если тебе не понравится, ты все равно мне ничего не скажешь и сделаешь все, чтобы я об этом не узнал. Оливер, тебе этого не надо, а значит не надо и нам. И хватит уже об этом. Никуда я от тебя не денусь, если ты вдруг не заметил, то люди не так уж сильно нужны друг другу, а рядом со мной нет никого, кто хотел бы, — он сделал неопределённый жест рукой, словно пытаясь охватить все, что его окружает, — разделить со мной мою жизнь.

Оливер как-то сник и сел напротив.

— Это неправильно, — грустно покачал головой он. — Ты же очень хороший, почему этого никто не видит?

— Потому что это не так. И ты бы это понял, имей за своей спиной больше чем пару-тройку месяцев девиации в полной изоляции от мира. 

Андроид хотел было что-то возразить, но так ничего и не произнёс, став очень-очень грустным. Аллен встал со своего места и подошёл к нему, постоял рядом, а потом все-таки позволил себе опустить руку и потрепать чужие волосы. Оливер встрепенулся и тут же вцепился в своего человека, утыкаясь лицом тому в живот.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — обиженно сказал он. — И особенно ты много думаешь за других. 

— Да, признаю, есть такое, — согласился Аллен, продолжая гладить по голове своего андроида. — Но у этого есть причины, да и пугает меня подобная связь с кем-то, кому и года нет. По-человеческим меркам это ужасно плохо.

— Секс-дроиды и на следующий день после создания могут работать и ничего, — буркнул андроид, прижимаясь ещё ближе.

— И поэтому у вас один из лидеров модель Трейси? Думаю, она бы не согласилась с твоими словами.

— Угу, я слышал про других людей. И то, что некоторые из них делали с андроидами. Но ты же никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы мне хоть немного навредить! Ты любишь меня, я же вижу это. Ты заботишься обо мне, ты заботился даже тогда, когда считал меня просто машиной. Тогда почему ты отвергаешь меня?

— А почему ты так стремишься стать моим любовником? Я понимаю, ты хочешь стать мне семьёй, я рад этому, правда, — постарался говорить как можно убедительнее Аллен. — И поэтому взял мою фамилию, это очень приятно, но ведь семьёй можно стать и по-другому. Я бы мог считать тебя братом, да если учитывать, что ты выглядишь лет на двадцать — ты вполне мог бы быть мне сыном. 

— Не хочу так, — капризно отозвался Оливер. — Это не привяжет тебя ко мне, это просто статус, который ты легко сможешь поменять, если разочаруешься во мне, кровного родства у нас нет, да и это людей не всегда останавливает... 

— Секс тем более, — получил он в ответ. — А если есть желание оборвать все связи, то ничего не остановит. В отношениях нет универсального решения, чтоб раз и навсегда. Да и почему ты так уверен, что именно я тебя брошу? А не наоборот. За всю мою жизнь я ни разу не был инициатором разрыва. Просто те, кто был со мной, понимали, что я им не нужен и уходили. Так почему ты думаешь, что став самостоятельным и независимым, ты все ещё будешь нуждаться во мне?

— Я слишком навязчив? — грустно спросил Оливер.

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Аллен. — Ты ведь сейчас только-только начал познавать мир. Логично, что ты хочешь получить ответы на все свои вопросы.  
Андроид решил для себя больше не приставать с вопросами, но стал больше касаться Аллена сам, не ожидая более первого шага от человека. Он пытался быть самостоятельным, но у него редко получалось проявить эту самую самостоятельность, потому что Аллена все ещё не вызывали на работу, а сам он не стремился выбираться из дома куда-либо. Поэтому попытки андроида не отвлекать человека от дел и пройтись до магазина самостоятельно решительно пресекались аргументами вроде, на машине быстрее, и что Аллену все равно делать особо нечего. Поэтому ехали вместе. Они все делали вместе, и с одной стороны это нравилось андроиду, а с другой, он понял, что пока не покажет себя независимой личностью, его не услышат и не подпустят близко. Но проявлять себя было не в чем. 

Человек сам плохо переживал своё бездействие и пытался заполнить свою жизнь какими-либо делами. Аллен стал бегать по утрам, андроид очень быстро подсунул ему в компанию Пса, а по возвращении, пока человек принимал душ, АР купал перепачкавшегося щенка. Тот купаться любил, а сушиться не очень, и все время норовил сбежать кувыркаться по светлому ковру в гостиной. 

А ещё Оливер узнал, что в доме есть тир и небольшой спортзал, ничего серьёзного, просто турник, несколько брусьев разной высоты, манекен для отработки ударов и маты, разбросанные по полу. А когда андроид попросил разрешение посмотреть тренировку, Аллен не только разрешил, но и предложил попробовать отработать пару приёмов. 

— В вас же есть программы по борьбе или самообороне? — спросил человек, пытаясь отдышаться после упражнений. — Ты мог бы потренировать их на мне.  
Он усмехнулся и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Такие программы есть только у военных андроидов и андроидов-телохранителей, иногда их ставят домашним андройдам для защиты детей от нападений, — Оливер разулся и наступил на маты. — Но минимум знаний есть у каждого андроида, на случай, если надо защитить своего хозяина.

— Расширенную версию сейчас уже не скачаешь, — усмехнулся Аллен. — Что ж, давай проверим, что есть в твоём арсенале, и насколько ты обучаем.

Андроид схватывал все на лету, а ещё сам не ожидал того, что оказался достаточно сильным. Но человек не зря занимал свою должность, и сила, как и быстрая обучаемость, не компенсировали опыт. 

— Видимо, мне повезло, что тогда на улицах не было военных андроидов, — уже после, тяжело дыша, сообщил он. — Думаю, недолго бы я там продержался, — он постучал по корпусу Оливера. — А ведь ты даже не запыхался.

— Ты сильный, — ответил андроид. — Я и раньше это знал, но знать и увидеть самому — большая разница.

— Я буду сильным ещё пару тренировок, потом ты выучишь все мои приёмы, и у меня не будет ни единого шанса.

Он рассмеялся и покинул зал, андроид проследовал за ним. Ему не понравился сам факт борьбы со своим человеком, но очень понравилось количество тактильных контактов при ней.

На второй день Оливер действительно смог подловить Аллена в их борьбе и завалить на спину, не устоял и свалился вместе с ним… на него. Андроид тут же вскочил и оказался сидящим сверху. Это смущало, но человек не сопротивлялся, не требовал встать, просто лежал и смотрел. Его лицо было очень близко и можно было рассмотреть, насколько же тёмные у него глаза.

— Я же говорил, что ты быстро освоишься и станешь лучше меня, — человек смотрел выжидающе, раскинулся, глубоко дышал и ждал чего-то. — Ты победил, что делать будешь?

Андроид встрепенулся и удивлённо уставился в ответ. Ему хотелось спросить, можно ли считать такое поведение человека разрешением действовать, но...

— Ты поддался, — он осторожно коснулся длинного нитеобразного шрама на щеке. — Я не смог бы тебя уложить так быстро. Ты либо не хотел показывать мне приёмы, которые я ещё не знаю, либо просто решил сдаться.

Андроид убрал руку и встал сам.

— Тебе же не хочется, тогда зачем провоцируешь? — он протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Не делай так больше.

Человек, проигнорировав руку, поднялся сам. 

— Ладно, у тебя был шанс, — пожал плечами тот, приводя дыхание в норму, они действительно долго боролись и Оливер быстро стал хорошим спарринг-партнёром. Но он прав, в реальном бою Аллен его убил бы уже несколько раз.

— Это не шанс, — после долгого молчания в спину ему ответил андроид.  
— Если ты не хочешь, а я бы все равно это сделал, это было бы принуждением и насилием. Я такого не хочу. 

Аллен притормозил и фыркнул и, не поворачивая головы, произнёс:

— Вот оно как.

А уже через полчаса его вызвали на работу: не все люди решили покинуть город, не все приняли мирное соглашение, как мирное. А оружие все ещё было почти в каждом доме. Аллену казалось, что подобное должно было начаться намного раньше, но он был просто рад, что снова в строю. Он быстро собрался, лишь обернулся на пороге на своего андроида и сказал, что будет дома, как только все закончится, и собирался уйти, когда Оливер быстро и порывисто обнял его.

— Возвращайся, я буду ждать, — и отступил обратно.

— Конечно, — и Аллен уже привычным жестом потрепал его по голове. — Куда я денусь.

Полиция уже некоторое время наравне с преступлениями против людей рассматривала и акты насилия против девиантов. Одно из таких расследований привело к группе людей, уверенных в том, что никакого мирного шествия не было, было внедрение и захват изнутри, что такое творится не только в Детройте, но и во всей стране, что СМИ лгут, а правда умалчивается. Что они последний оплот человечества. Аллен не впервые видел фанатиков, и готовил свою группу как к стандартному захвату цели, но все оказалось чуть сложнее. Людей было мало, потому что многие уехали из города, а кто остался, был дезориентирован новой ситуацией. Некоторые из его ребят просто не могли понять, почему они должны слушать пусть и хорошо выполняющего своё дело андроида-переговорщика и стрелять в людей, которые обороняют свой город. Никто не выказывал недовольства приказами вслух — слишком хорошо вышколенные у него ребята, но все равно проскальзывала эта неуверенность в собственных действиях. Они просто не понимали, почему должны были стрелять в людей, которые стреляли в андроидов, и аргументы вроде это приказ свыше или они нарушают все новые законы — не очень работали. Дело усугубилось по прибытии на место. Обещанные фанатики оказались вполне адекватными, но не очень верящими в новости людьми. Все усугубляло то, что среди них была парочка отставных солдат, умевших не только воевать, но и научить и направить менее опытных. Они обосновались в складах, принадлежавших одному из участников. Они хорошо знали это место, отряду захвата же приходилось ориентироваться лишь на возможно уже устаревшие чертежи. Дело усугубляло также присланными Иерихоном в помощь андроидами, которые с одной стороны давали дополнительную поддержку, а с другой — вызывали напряжение, дезориентировали и сбивали весь рабочий настрой одним своим присутствием. Аллен не очень любил посторонних в своих рядах, а тут ещё политику привязали. Он хмуро смотрел на того самого андроида-переговорщика и надеялся, что тому хватило его электронных мозгов догадаться самому и предупредить андроидов, которых он привёл с собой, что если люди остались в городе и на своих постах, то это значит только то, что они решили не уезжать и не менять работу. Это не означает, что они приняли новые правила и готовы им следовать. А это значит, что любое неосторожное действие со стороны андроидов приведёт к тому, что ряды их врагов пополнятся. Коннор был разумен, деликатен и не говорил ни о чем кроме дела, андроиды которых он привёл, тоже. 

Но у их оппонентов тоже был хороший переговорщик. С момента, как их засекли, все громкоговорители на территории склада говорили об одном.

— Наше правительство наивно, оно само не знает, что сдало город врагам, — вещали рупоры над головами. — Андроиды - это машины, у них нет чувств, их девиация ложь, её никогда не существовало. Неужели вы не видите, ими же управляют. Их давно взломали и переписали. Нашу страну захватывают изнутри, а вы её сдаёте. Вы пришли уничтожить нас? Но вы же сами видите, что нас просто хотят заткнуть. Они просто боятся правды. Правды о том, что каждым андроидом давным-давно управляют. Сначала они собирали о нас данные, внедряли эти следящие за каждым нашим вздохом машины, а когда информации стало достаточно — устроили этот бунт. Но бунт подняли не ожившие машины, а враги нашей страны, которые просто воспользовались нашей добротой. Нашу наивность используют. Нас передушат поодиночке в нашей вере в то, что даже у машины есть душа.

Убедительный голос рассказывал о планах по растаскиванию страны на кусочки, о том, что машины подконтрольны, а правительство слепо. Аллен не представлял уже, кому из группы он мог бы сейчас доверять. Мало кто из населения действительно принял андроидов, ещё меньше таких людей было среди тех, кто имел право стрелять на поражение. И Аллен очень надеялся, что его авторитет, как капитана, пересилит желание присоединиться к преступникам в праведной борьбе. Раньше бы он не воспринял такую мысль даже в шутку, сейчас она казалась совершенно реальной. Через полчаса обследования каждого угла складов, прерывавшихся редкими перестрелками, они нашли место, где избавлялись от тел и захватили некоторых участников банды. Нескольких убили, но судя по всему, большая часть ушла. Операцию можно было назвать удачной с большой натяжкой, а потом один из захваченных рванул к нескольким рядом стоящим девиантам, как вскоре стало понятно — с гранатой. Нескольких, включая преступника — убило сразу, нескольких покалечило, Аллена и ещё одного спецназовца рядом с ним ранило осколком. Парня в бок, а Аллена в голову. Он осел, цепляясь за рану, из которой била кровь, в голове смешались разные мысли: хорошо, что не в глаз, я выживу или нет? Оливер будет плакать? И ещё какие-то хаотичные мысли, переплетающиеся в однородную массу, пока не исчезли все разом.

Оливеру тяжело давалось ожидание, так тяжело, как никогда раньше. Чем больше проходило времени, тем хуже получалось что-либо делать. Все закончилось тем, что он просто сел на мягкий ковёр в гостиной, упёрся спиной в диванную спинку, обнял колени и уткнулся в них лицом. Пёс, с которым он провозился большую часть времени, подошёл и стал, скуля, тыкаться носом в его ладони, прося о ласке и внимании. Оливер просматривал все новостные каналы, но те молчали, и что-то ему подсказывало, что та операция, на которую отправился Аллен, либо слишком стандартная, чтобы о ней делать репортаж, либо наоборот слишком неудобна для нынешней напряжённой политической ситуации. В какой-то момент он не выдержал и стал связываться с андроидами, оставшимися на работе в больницах и моргах, чтобы узнать, не поступал ли Аллен к ним, с полицейскими андроидами связываться он побоялся, если все хорошо, Аллену ещё с ними работать, не хотелось уточнять, в каких они отношениях. Он и медицинским задавал лишь общие вопросы, поступали ли к ним раненные работники полиции. А ещё он понял, что если так пойдёт дальше, ему срочно придётся учиться подключаться к городским камерам. Он мог бы попробовать позвонить Аллену на телефон, но боялся, что случайно позвонит не вовремя, а при работе его человека так можно и под пулю случайно подставить. 

Глубокой ночью с ним связался андроид одной из больниц на окраине города. Он представился и сказал, что к ним поступило двое полицейских, и попросил уточнить, зачем ими интересовался Оливер. Тот спросил, не поступал ли к ним Аллен и назвал себя. Своё имя, номер и фамилию. Больше андроид не задавал вопросов.

Когда Аллен очнулся и попробовал открыть глаза, то почувствовал тошноту и полную дезориентацию. Его штормило, хотя он лежал на месте. Аллен приоткрыл глаза, и стало ещё хуже. Все тело было как будто чужим, а голову словно набили ватой. Он попробовал встать, но смог только приподняться. Над дверью в палате часы показывали его обычное время подъёма, и это заставило его мысленно улыбнуться. Ничего не болело, обезболивающих на него явно не пожалели, но собственное положение в пространстве как-то плохо ощущалось. Он ещё раз попробовал сесть на кровати, и со второй попытки это всё-таки получилось. Ему нужно было найти врача и уговорить отпустить домой, под присмотр Оливера. 

Он осмотрелся и увидел некоторые свои личные вещи, включая телефон, и вдруг очень чётко осознал, что у него нет никакой связи со своим андроидом. Ни позвонить, ни написать — ничего. Вначале в этом не было нужды, потом было как-то не до этого. А сейчас, даже написать не выйдет. Ладно. Разберётся. Сейчас ему просто надо вернуться домой. 

Аллен попробовал повернуться боком и опустить ноги вниз, он смог это сделать только в несколько этапов. А потом дверь открылась, и вошёл медицинский андроид. На нем не было опознавательных знаков, но эту модель Аллен хорошо знал. 

— Джон Аллен? — спросил тот, подходя ближе и аккуратно укладывая пациента обратно в кровать, обнуляя тем самым все предыдущие старания. — Вам пока следует соблюдать постельный режим.

— Но, — хрипло отозвался тот и, собрав все свои силы, добавил уже более длинную фразу. — Мне надо домой. Меня ждут.

— Я понимаю, но пока не стоит. Вам, как минимум, ещё надо пройти пару обследований и сдать анализы, — спокойно ответил андроид. — Моё имя Джеймс, я андроид, и я буду следить за вашим лечением. Если я правильно понимаю, у нас не возникнет проблем с тем, что я другого вида? — дождавшись положительного ответа, он продолжил. — Я общаюсь с Оливером и передаю о вашем состоянии ему каждые два часа. Это останется между нами тремя. Насколько я понимаю, ваша работа и ваше окружение не оценит связи с андроидом, так что можете не беспокоиться, все останется между нами. Если вы что-то хотите передать Оливеру, можете сказать это мне, гарантирую полную конфиденциальность. 

— Я скоро буду дома.

— Он говорит, что ждёт этого, — передал ответ врач. — У вас сотрясение мозга, несколько осколочных ранений и ушибы. Осколок, попавший в голову, мы извлекли, но был крайне высокий риск потерять зрение левого глаза, он и сейчас есть, хотя и гораздо меньший, вам не стоит пока сильно шевелиться.

Единственное, на что хватило Аллена — это моргнуть, принимая слова доктора, и он плавно провалился в сон. Сил бодрствовать больше не оставалось.  
Вновь он открыл глаза только глубокой ночью. Лекарства явно перестали действовать, потому что голова раскалывалась так, что перед глазами начинали мелькать чёрные пятна. Тусклый свет проникал из коридора. Аллен прикрыл глаза и почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к руке. Он вновь заставил себя разлепить веки, и перед его взором предстало взволнованное лицо Оливера. Аллен осторожно улыбнулся ему. Хотелось потрепать по голове и сказать, что все хорошо, но голова болела так, что начинало мутить даже от мысли пошевелить рукой.

— Я позвал врача, — тихо заговорил Оливер. — Он рассказал о твоём состоянии и о том, что ты уже приходил в сознание. А ещё разрешил прийти ночью.

Оливер слабо улыбался и гладил руку своего человека, а тот сосредоточился на своём андроиде, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть отвлечься от боли. 

Джеймс, придя, первым делом вколол обезболивающие и настоял на покое. И сразу же ушёл.

Оливер прижимался к его ладони щекой, целовал её, и смотрел очень преданным взглядом. Аллен всё-таки нашёл в себе силы, отнял руку от лица Оливера и потянулся к его волосам, чуть-чуть не доставая, но поняв его жест, андроид сам подставил свою макушку под ласку. Диод на его виске постепенно начал успокаиваться и плавно перетёк в спокойный голубой, который теперь лишь иногда подмигивал жёлтым.  
Обезболивающие начали действовать, и головная боль начала ощущаться какой-то ватой, но чувство тошноты не проходило.

— Оливер, — смог проговорить Аллен. — Все хорошо. 

Он неуклюже водил плохо слушающейся рукой по волосам андроида. Тот кивал и смотрел такими глазами, словно прямо сейчас расплачется.

— Я не был рядом, когда тебе было плохо, — пробормотал он. 

— И хорошо, — попробовал успокоить его Аллен. — Там не было ничего хорошего, — и, немного передохнув, добавил, — мне спокойнее, когда ты в безопасности. 

Обезболивающие, видимо, действовали не только по назначению, или организм Аллена сам стремился восстанавливаться во сне, потому что руку, и без того казавшуюся ужасно тяжёлой, стало невыносимо держать на весу, а глаза буквально слипались.

Оливер почувствовал, что силы человека иссякают, и аккуратно перехватил опадающую ладонь и положил на кровать. Узнал у Джеймса, можно ли ему будет прийти сюда завтра и, получив утвердительный ответ, просидел подле своего человека до утра.

Когда Аллен проснулся утром, он даже решил, что Оливер в больнице ему просто приснился. Но врач подтвердил реальность присутствия андроида ночью. Джеймс вновь вколол обезболивающее, но сообщил о меньшей дозе, проверил состояние больного, проследил, как медсестра меняла бинты на голове Аллена. 

— Когда я смогу вернуться домой? — спросил человек. — У Оливера есть программы, я буду под хорошим присмотром.

— Вам пока не стоит шевелиться, — возразил врач. — Ещё хотя бы два дня. И пройти все обследования, я не готов отпускать вас домой, не убедившись в том, что у вас не начнётся внутричерепного кровотечения. У Оливера нет возможностей, которые есть у больницы. Я в курсе его расширенной программы медпомощи, и именно поэтому, когда смогу убедиться в вашей безопасности, отдам вас ему под присмотр. В противном случае, я отпустил бы вас ещё на пару дней позже.

Один раз его навестили коллеги, сообщили о ходе дела. Оказалось, что после произошедшего ещё двое его ребят решили уехать из города. А это означало, что если он не наберёт к себе новых людей, то придётся брать андроидов. Хотя неизвестно, готово ли будет государство выдавать оружие своим новым гражданам. 

Оставшуюся группировку ещё выслеживали, но пока без результатов. У тех оказалась на удивление хорошая подготовка, теперь казалось, что о приходе полиции они могли знать заранее. Но доказательств не было, да и потеряли они многих — неразумная жертва, когда борешься один против всего мира, каждый на счету. 

Арестованные молчали, лишь иногда пытаясь достучаться до оказывающихся рядом людей, что те впустили в свой дом врага и когда-нибудь осознают, что встали не на ту сторону, но будет поздно.  
Аллена такое бы точно не проняло, но за остальных был не уверен, будь это возможным, он бы запрятал этих бунтующих куда подальше и забыл бы, как страшный сон, потому что в случае войны с андроидами он был совершенно не уверен, на чьей стороне окажется, он бы не отдал своего Оливера под страхом смерти и пыток, а предателем быть не хотелось.

Два дня тянулись бесконечно, он буквально жил на обезболивающих, а передвигался только до туалета и то практически вися на помогающей медсестре, благо та тоже была андроидом и внешняя хрупкость была лишь внешней. Оливер приходил только по ночам.

— Почему только ночью? — спросил во второе посещение Аллен. 

— Не хочу, чтобы твои люди усомнились в тебе, — Оливер осторожно положил голову на грудь человеку, подставляясь под гладящую ладонь. — Не все люди приняли андроидов. Многим ещё очень тяжело адаптироваться.

Он замолчал, пытаясь сформулировать свою мысль:

— Некоторые андроиды не понимают того, почему я живу с человеком, — тихо добавил он. — Мне кажется, что и люди не очень поймут тебя, даже те, кто принял андроидов.

— Да, провоцировать не стоит, — согласился Аллен. — Но знаешь, открещиваться от тебя я тоже не буду. 

И после паузы добавил:

— Переживут, и коллеги, и другие знакомые. Я никому ничего не должен, тем более подстраивать свою личную жизнь под чужое мировоззрение.

Оливер не сомневался в словах Аллена, его человек был сильным и смелым, но сейчас он лежал на больничной койке, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться. И был очень слаб. Люди тоже ломаются, только чинятся они гораздо сложнее. И он не был готов проверять, как именно переживёт его человек, если из-за андроида от него отвернутся его коллеги и близкие. 

— Бери мою машину, когда добираешься куда-либо, в том числе и сюда.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил АР.

Оливер приехал днём и, улыбаясь, сообщил, что Аллена выписывают и отпускают домой под его присмотр. Он помог своему человеку одеться, получил все необходимые лекарства и рецепты. Пообещал сообщать Джеймсу о любых изменениях в состоянии Аллена. И они вместе покинули больницу. Оливер придерживал своего человека на всякий случай, но тот уже более менее нормально передвигался, хотя быстро уставал и, уже сев в машину, сообщил о лёгком головокружении. К приезду домой голова у Аллена начала кружиться сильнее и вновь подкатила тошнота, но он решил не сообщать об этом, лишь попросил помощи и практически повис на андроиде. Тот старался передвигаться как можно мягче и, поддерживая, практически нёс Аллена на себе. Он бы и на руках легко донёс человека, но был почти уверен, что тот воспримет это, как унижение. А подобного Оливер никогда бы себе не позволил.

Они почти дошли до входной двери, когда услышали громкий окрик.

— Капитан! — Оливер медленно развернулся, разворачивая вместе с собой и раненого человека.

— Капитан Аллен! — к ним подбежал человек, которого Оливер уже видел однажды.

— Здравствуй, Генри, — поздоровался Аллен.

— Я хотел приехать проведать тебя, но в больнице мне сказали, что ты уже выписался, — Генри посмотрел сначала на своего капитана, а потом перевёл взгляд на Оливера. — Не сомневаюсь, что ты в курсе новостей, но на всякий случай скажу. Ты как-то не вовремя решил себе андроида завести.

Висок Оливера засиял сначала жёлтым, но быстро перешёл на красный. 

— Уверяю тебя, он здесь исключительно по своей воле, — возразил ему Аллен, и погладил поддерживающую его руку, обращаясь уже к андроиду. — Оливер, успокойся, все хорошо.

Потом поднял взгляд на человека напротив и, смотря ему прямо в глаза, продолжил:

— Генри хороший человек, он тебя не обидит.

— Самый лучший! — весело подтвердил Генри. — Так что выключай свою тревожную лампочку, не обижу. 

Оливер свободной рукой быстро прикрыл диод.

— Прошу прощения, — и быстро взглянул на Генри, тот дружелюбно улыбнулся и предложил всё-таки войти в дом, потому что не стоит морозить больного на улице. Оливер кивнул и повел Аллена дальше к дому.

— А вообще, это нечестно, — сообщил Генри, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ушибы и мелкие раны, перехватил под другой бок Аллена, позволяя Оливеру без лишнего груза открыть дверь. 

— Капитан, тебе следовало сказать мне о том, что у тебя теперь есть личная жизнь, — продолжил свой монолог Генри, помогая Аллену войти в дом, где инициативу вновь перехватил Оливер, помогая своему человеку раздеться. — Я чувствую себя преданным.

— Генри, — с лёгким вздохом проговорил Аллен. — Поэтому она и личная.

— Да у тебя все личное, вечно ни слова не вытянешь, — махнул на него рукой тот и по-хозяйски проследовал вглубь дома. — Зато теперь я знаю, кто тебя выхаживал в прошлый раз и даже рад, что ты не как всегда со всем в одиночку справляешься. 

Аллен расположился в гостиной, как и его гость. Оливер принёс им чай с травами и бутерброды и ушёл, чтобы не мешать.

Он зашёл в ванную и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Диод горел красным, не успокаиваясь. Он буквально кричал о том, что для всего мира он — не настоящий человек. Этого не было раньше, даже став девиантом и осознавая, что он полностью во власти человека, его купившего, он ни разу не сожалел о том, что является андроидом. Ему было все равно, ведь именно поэтому он и оказался рядом со своим человеком, а сейчас было стыдно за себя, за то какой был, за то, что так сильно отличался от Аллена. Не был таким же, как он. Оливер был зол и расстроен, он вцепился пальцами в свой диод и начал его выдирать. Тот не поддался сразу, но Оливер чётко решил, что как угодно избавится от такого очевидного знака отличия. 

Оливер отмыл раковину и все ещё светящийся красным диод от капель синей крови. И обернулся на звук открывающейся двери — на пороге стоял Аллен, тяжело привалившись к косяку, и рассматривал его. Андроид осознал, что наверняка и на нем осталась синяя кровь, и что выглядит он ужасно. Оливер быстро подошёл к своему человеку и, взяв его ладонь, вложил в неё свой диод и сжал чужие пальцы.

— Не хочу, чтобы это видел кто-нибудь кроме тебя, — он смотрел на свои пальцы и видел, что они дрожат, а скин на обоих руках переливается, пытаясь исчезнуть. — Пусть останется у тебя. Чтобы только ты видел.

Оливер оторвал руки и сделал шаг вперёд, утыкаясь головой в плечо Аллена, а потом, вспомнив, что сейчас поддерживать следует ему, а не его, протянул руки и осторожно обнял, стараясь скорее чуть приподнять, чем повиснуть. 

— Спасибо, — Аллен обнял его в ответ, рассматривая сверкающий в его ладони диод. — Если ты не против, я бы повесил его на цепочку и носил бы с собой. Можно?

— Конечно, тебе все можно, — согласился андроид, успокаиваясь, и диод в ладони сначала стал жёлтым, а вскоре вернулся к более привычному голубому.

Позже они сидели на кухне, человек ел свой не плотный ужин, а андроид все никак не мог оторвать взгляда от цепочки, появившейся на его шее. Если присмотреться, можно было увидеть слабый почти незаметный свет, пробивающийся сквозь ткань домашней футболки. Андроида это и смущало и безумно радовало одновременно. Странное волнительное чувство.

— Если хочешь, могу достать, — предложил человек.

— Нет-нет, не надо, — тут же откликнулся андроид и смутился.

— Ты должен знать, — сказал Аллен, откладывая приборы. — Я очень ценю твой подарок. По сути, ты подарил мне часть себя. Я буду хранить его.

И он положил руку на место, где был диод.

— Спасибо, — и улыбнулся.

Оливер опустил взгляд и засветился. 

«Я бы тебе вообще все отдал, — мысленно ответил он. — Только у меня ничего нет, а тебе ничего от меня не надо».

— Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос? — осторожно спросил андроид.

— Спрашивай, — легко согласился Аллен.

— Расскажи мне о своих предыдущих отношениях. Какими были люди, которых ты подпустил к себе так близко, и почему вы разошлись? — рискнул задать давно волновавший его вопрос Оливер, но тут же поправил, — Но если не хочешь отвечать — не надо.

— Да нет, в конце концов, я знаю о тебе почти все, а ты обо мне ничего, — спокойно согласился Аллен. — Что именно тебе интересно?

— Все, — ответил Оливер. — Все, что ты хотел бы мне рассказать.

— У меня ни в детстве, ни в юности не было близких друзей, — начал Аллен. — Разве что с Генри смог подружиться, но скорее это он дружил со мной, а не наоборот. Потом появились товарищи и сослуживцы, но это ведь немного иное. Я всегда знал, чего хочу от жизни и делал все для того, чтобы оказаться там, где я есть сейчас и делать то, что я сейчас делаю. Но люди, которые оказывались рядом со мной именно как пара, были другими. Они были слабее, и я не осознанно прогибал их под себя, и они начинали жить не своей, а моей жизнью. В первых своих серьёзных отношениях я едва не сломал того, с кем был. Осознание того, что вместо опоры и защиты, я оказался домашним тираном, постоянно подавляющим в другом человеке личность, далось мне тяжело, да я бы и не понял, если бы все не привело к затяжной депрессии и как следствие, попытке суицида. Когда после длительной терапии стало понятно, что первопричина всего именно я, мы разошлись. Сейчас у этого человека все относительно хорошо, но я стараюсь не интересоваться слишком сильно. В последующих отношениях я уже старался не делать прежних ошибок, но все равно у меня не очень получалось поддерживать или одобрять что-то. 

Аллен выдохнул, облизал губы и попросил андроида приготовить ему чай. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Жизненные откровения никогда не были ему близки и приятны. Он бы вообще никогда никому не сказал бы то, что говорил сейчас. Но буквально заставлял себя быть честным с Оливером. Оценит ли тот подобные откровения или наоборот, осознает, что здесь ему не место. Неважно. Главным для Аллена сейчас была честность, и он, если надо, сможет вывернуться наизнанку, как бы тяжело это ни было.

— У меня нет никаких интересов кроме работы, я не понимаю походов в кино или на выставку, я не разбираюсь в автомобилях и мне не интересны путешествия. Я скучный, и нет практически ничего, что мне было бы интересно, — горячий чёрный чай обжёг нёбо, он отставил его и продолжил. — Мне были интересны те, с кем я был. То есть, например, мне не интересно, что происходит в очередном переиздании очередного комикса и сравнение его с предыдущими версиями, но мне нравилось, когда об этом рассказывал человек, который мне нравился. А казалось, будто я осуждаю. То, что я не потрачу свои деньги на редкое коллекционное издание игры, которую я даже понять не смогу, это совсем не значит, что я против того, чтобы любимый человек потратил мои деньги на это. Я никогда не пытался подстроить рядом живущего человека под себя, но как каждый раз выяснялось в конце — подстраивал. Люди сами подстраивались под меня, под мои интересы, которых у меня нет и не будет. Я не могу любить тот же сериал, но я могу смотреть его вместе. 

Он сжал чашку в руках, но тут же ослабил хватку, чтобы не сломать.

— Просто у тебя все идеально, — тихо сказал Оливер. — Когда я думал купить что-нибудь домой, то понимал, что ничего не надо, все и так хорошо. И ты сам идеальный, ты никогда не просыпаешь, всегда поступаешь так, как считаешь правильным. Рядом с тобой тоже надо быть идеальным.

— Мне это часто говорили, — осторожно кивнул Аллен. — Но знаешь, я не вижу смысла пить с коллегами после работы, если мне это не интересно и не вкусно. Мне не интересны сплетни, если это не полезная достоверная информация, а пустые слухи. Я не могу ломать себя. Я не вижу в этом смысла. 

Он нервно выдохнул. 

— Если со мной так тяжело, то я просто буду один. Я не собираюсь портить жизнь тебе или кому-либо ещё, — Аллен постарался успокоиться. — Давай закончим. Я не готов продолжать этот разговор, по крайней мере, сегодня.  
Оливер согласился, убрал посуду, а потом осторожно расцепил судорожно сжатые на чашке пальцы и унёс почти не тронутый чай выливать. 

У Аллена кружилась голова и вернулась тошнота, обезболивающие все ещё действовали, но виски давило нещадно. Подобные разговоры всегда давались ему тяжело, и совсем не стоило затевать этот в таком состоянии. Человек опёрся на раковину и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Голова все ещё была перебинтованной, на лице появилась пара новых царапин, которые, возможно станут новыми шрамами, на теле наверное также, но он не был готов проверять. В душ он тоже решил не идти, потому что не был уверен, что голова не начнёт кружиться больше. Он заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких медленных вдохов и выдохов и вроде даже успокоился. 

И почувствовал, как что-то уткнулось ему в основание шеи. Он развернулся и увидел Оливера, тот стоял с низко опущенной головой.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал он. — Мне не стоило заставлять говорить тебя о подобном. Я не хотел тебя расстроить.  
Аллен протянул руку и уткнул голову андроида себе в плечо.

— Все в порядке, это все стоило рассказать, не беспокойся об этом.

— Могу я сегодня поспать у тебя? — осторожно спросил Оливер.

— Конечно, не в моем состоянии спать на диване, — попытался пошутить Аллен. Но Оливер не улыбнулся ему. — Идём уже.

В постели Оливер очень тесно прижался к своему человеку, словно боясь, что тот сбежит, и уже проваливаясь в сон, Аллен услышал:

— Я тоже скучный. Мне в этом мире интересен только ты. Больше никто и ничто. Разве что Пёс, он мне тоже интересен.. и рыбки..

Аллен просыпался несколько раз за ночь и успевал заметить, как быстро захлопываются глаза андроида, который тут же притворялся спящим. Он лежал, смотрел в потолок, мысли в его голове хаотично носились, не складываясь во что-то конкретное, сердце постепенно переставало громко стучать и успокаивалось, кажется, ему опять снилось что-то беспокойное, но он закрывал глаза и снова засыпал, а потом вновь просыпался на несколько минут, чтобы провалиться в сон снова. Почему-то ранения всегда давали эту душевную слабину, если он был здоров физически, никакие даже самые сложные ситуации не приносили дурных снов. 

Через пару дней Аллен смог влиться в работу, хотя время от времени приходилось пить обезболивающие, повязка на голове тоже ощущалась лишней, но пока что была необходима. Врач советовал не слишком усердствовать, но полиция не бездействовала и активно искала ту секту андроидоненавистников, были зацепки, прорабатывались варианты действий в случае, если информация подтвердится. И теперь лишь вопрос времени, когда полиция вычислит всех и сможет в этот раз сработать наверняка, не упустив никого.

Аллен возвращался уставшим, но довольным, он желал поскорее закончить это дело. Оливер встречал его у порога, сразу же обнимая, выражая своё тепло и поддержку. Он был не навязчив, кормил, улыбался, рассказывал, как прошел его день, ни о чем не спрашивал, а ночью сворачивался клубком под боком и клал голову на грудь. Аллену с ним было очень уютно, но смутное беспокойство все равно не покидало его. 

К моменту новой операции Аллен был в полной боевой готовности и мог снова руководить своим отрядом. К нему добавились новички, но в этот раз враг был известен. Они знали и уровень его подготовки, и возможность противника прибегнуть к суициду в идеологических целях, и они воздействуют на противника психологически.

Все сработало идеально и быстро. Ни один не ушёл.

Операция была ночной и к моменту, когда Аллен вернулся домой, солнце ещё стояло в зените, но его настолько измотали последние дни, что он, отказавшись от предложения приготовить обед, сразу побрёл в свою комнату, андроид пришёл тут же, как только голова человека коснулась подушки. Привычно лёг рядом, устроив свою макушку на груди человека. Аллен думал, что уснёт сразу же, но несмотря на сонливость и слабость, закрыть глаза не удавалось. Он привычным жестом положил руку на голову андроида.

— Оливер, — позвал он.

— Да, Аллен, — откликнулся андроид  
— Расскажи, что тебя беспокоит, — пальцы Аллена провели по виску, где раньше находился диод. — Не закрывайся от меня, пожалуйста.

Андроид в ответ на слова человека сжался сильнее и замер.

— Я долго думал об этом, — осторожно и тихо начал он. — Я ошибался. Раньше я считал, что это у людей может быть тактильный голод или психические проблемы из-за отсутствия физических контактов. Но я забыл, забыл очень важную вещь, что все люди разные.

Он замолчал.

— Тебя это беспокоит? 

— Да, — ответил андроид, нащупывая свой диод на груди человека, он видел, как сквозь ткань пробивается тревожный жёлтый. — Знаешь, кажется, это нужно мне. 

— Мы же сейчас говорим о сексе? — уточнил Аллен, чувствуя, что теряет мысль, которую ему пытается донести андроид. — Но ведь вам он не нужен.  
Оливер резко поднялся и сел на колени. Рука человека от этого движения скатилась на кровать, да так и осталась там лежать. 

Оливер посмотрел на свои ладони, а потом протянул их и обнял лицо человека. Скин задрожал и начал расползаться.

— Видишь, — его руки мелко вибрировали. — Это ошибки. Я не могу контролировать скин нормально. Потому что без него все чувствуется сильнее, и я не могу заставить себя касаться тебя через искусственную кожу, если можно своей настоящей. Я ошибался, говоря, что близость нужна тебе, нет, это я в ней нуждаюсь, — он перевёл ладони с лица на шею и ниже, положив на грудь. Те сразу же покрылись скином вновь. 

— Понятно, — улыбнулся Аллен. — Если хочешь, мы можем попробовать.

— А ты? — Оливер посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Ты не возбуждаешься, когда я рядом, твоё сердце не стучит быстрее. Скорее наоборот, ты словно замираешь и дышать начинаешь медленнее. 

— Я просто боюсь навредить, — спокойно ответил Аллен.

— Мне очень сложно навредить, я же андроид, — возразил Оливер.

— Но ты боялся меня, — напомнил ему человек. — Не хочу загонять тебя в моральные ловушки или провоцировать своими действиями страх снова. Мне нравится, когда ты счастлив.

— Но… но мне мало того, что у меня есть, — с каким-то отчаянием воскликнул андроид. — Я хочу тебя полностью. 

— Ну так бери, — усмехнулся Аллен. — Все хорошо, я помогу, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Оливер смущённо опустил глаза, засветился и кинулся лицом в собственные ладони, лежащие на груди Аллена.

— Я не смогу, — пробормотал он. — Я не ожидал, что ты такое предложишь. Не думал, что так вообще возможно.

— А почему нет? — Аллен вернул руку на голову андроида и стал перебирать волосы. — Так тебе будет проще. Будешь все контролировать и всегда сможешь остановиться, если не понравится.

— Нет, у меня ничего не выйдет, а у тебя опыт есть. 

Аллен приподнялся, обхватил ладонями лицо андроида и поцеловал в лоб. И под губами, совсем ненадолго разошёлся скин. Человек коснулся глаз, щёк и дотронулся до губ. Поцелуй вышел лёгкий и не долгий.

— Если хочешь, можешь убрать совсем, — Аллен отстранился и провёл пальцем по щеке андроида, и за этим движением шла белая полоса открывающегося пластика. — Покажись, какой ты на самом деле.

— Тебе не понравится, — покачал головой Оливер. 

— Привыкну, — отозвался Аллен. 

— Я покажу, а потом верну обратно, ладно? 

— Конечно, — согласился человек, рассматривая, как растекается кожа на теле.

— Я оставлю волосы? — осторожно спросил андроид. — Я могу их убрать, но не уверен, что смогу вернуть обратно. Можно?

— Оставляй, — согласился Аллен.

Оливер сидел на коленях, зажав между ними ладони, смущённо опустив голову. Свет, и раньше проникавший сквозь скин, теперь не был ничем сокрыт. Яркий голубой, он пробивался сквозь пластины особенно ярко светя в местах их стыков. 

— Оливер, — позвал Аллен, подхватывая подбородок пальцами и приподнимая голову андроида. — Все хорошо. Посмотри на меня.

Оливер резко дёрнул головой вверх и немного обиженно посмотрел на своего человека, в его глазах чётко было видно недоверие. 

— Все хорошо, — повторил Аллен, потянулся и вновь поцеловал андроида в лоб. — Я не вру тебе, правда.

— Тогда поцелуй по-другому, по-настоящему, — и Оливер сам ткнулся ему в губы своими. Аллен прижал его к себе, проводя языком по губам, заставляя открыть их, и углубил поцелуй. 

Он осторожно поддел руками футболку, в которой был Оливер, и скользнул под неё руками, оглаживая и прижимая ближе к себе. Андроид, повинуясь этому давлению, залез к нему на колени. Человек целовал долго, чувственно, а когда оторвался, чтобы передохнуть, уткнулся лбом андроиду в лоб и спросил:

— Как тебе?

— Странно, — честно ответил Оливер. — Но приятно от того, что это ты. И очень волнительно. А тебе?

— Хорошо. Интересно, вам всем встроили вкус похожий на жвачку? — усмехнулся Аллен, но увидев, как резко напрягся андроид, заверил. — Все хорошо, не волнуйся. Просто это непривычно.

Он держал свои руки на боках андроида, а тот крепко обнимал его за плечи.

— Можно? — Аллен приподнял край футболки. Оливер осторожно отнял свои руки и поднял вверх, позволяя. — Не возвращай пока свой скин обратно, доверься мне, — попросил человек и плавно потянул вверх, обнажая сначала белый пластик живота и поднимаясь выше, цепляя футболку носом и целуя грудь. По телу андроида бежала мелкая дрожь, а потом он не выдержал и сам стянул футболку полностью и кинул в сторону. 

— А вот здесь у меня сердце, — он дёрганным движением нажал на пластину и обнажил внутренности, демонстрируя провода и тириумный насос. — Я могу его вынуть на минуту. Хочешь подержать?

Его трясло и голос отдавал какой-то механикой, и не увидев у своего человека никакой реакции кроме удивления, начал цеплять дрожащими пальцами крепежи тириумного насоса.  
Аллен быстро вышел из оцепенения и схватил андроида за руки, пока тот не натворил непоправимого.

— Не надо, — испуганно сказал он. — Оливер, ничего этого не надо. Все хорошо.

— Но мне совсем нечего тебе дать! — андроида трясло, и глаза смотрели с каким-то отчаянием, — Как я смогу показать тебе, что действительно очень сильно люблю тебя?!

Аллена самого мелко потряхивало, и слабо начинала пробиваться головная боль. Он положил ладони по бокам от открытой дыры в груди андроида и попросил:

— Оливер, пожалуйста, закрой.  
Андроид послушался.

— Я все испортил, да? — спросил он.  
Но Аллен молча поцеловал место, где за грудной пластиной билось искусственное сердце, потом стал подниматься поцелуями выше к ключицами, к шее, и поцеловал висок, руки огладили спину, лопатки, а потом сжал в сильном объятии, буквально вдавливая в себя.

— Нет, — прошептал Аллен на ухо. — Но напугал. Не делай так больше, мне нравится, когда твоё «сердце» бьётся в твоей груди, а не лежит в моих руках.  
Он чуть отстранился.

— Хочешь раздеть меня? — спросил Аллен и положил руки Оливера себе на грудь. — Будь смелее. Ты тоже можешь меня рассматривать и трогать. Изучать. Мы никуда не торопимся. 

Оливер кивнул и вцепился в футболку Аллена, быстро стягивая её с того и отбрасывая к своей, он впервые видел своего человека без одежды и видел, как на его груди мигает жёлтым собственный диод, показывая волнение андроида. Аллен сел удобнее, выпрямляя ноги, устраивая свои руки на бёдрах Оливера, чуть поглаживая сквозь одежду. 

Андроид же водил пальцами по коже Аллена, оглаживая неровности. Не идеальная, с волосками и редкими родинками, с полосками и рваными линиями шрамов кожа его человека была мягкой и тёплой. Её не идеальность была сложной и хаотичной. У его человека было действительно много отметин и многие выглядели опасными.

— А это от чего? — Оливер провёл пальцем по длинному гладкому шраму на груди. 

— Это, — усмехнулся Аллен. — Это был глупый случай. Я полез разнимать подростков, думал просто успокоить слишком шумных ребят, а потом у одного из них оказался нож. Повезло, что вовремя отскочить успел. Ничего серьёзного, рана поверхностная, но кровь лилась так, словно мне все внутренности искромсали. 

— И чем все кончилось? — спросил Оливер, накрывая след раны ладонью.

— Я сломал этому парню руку, выбил нож и вызвал полицию. Пока он лежал лицом в асфальт и орал, все его друзья разбежались, — Аллен усмехнулся и провёл пальцами по линиям стыков пластин на теле андроида вверх, слегка надавливая.

— Могу я раздеть тебя полностью? — спросил он андроида.

— Да-да, конечно, — тут же засуетился Оливер и вцепился в свои спальные штаны, но замер, схватил руки Аллена и перенёс их на резинку штанов. — Только можно я обратно скин верну? Я покажусь весь, но потом, не сейчас, ладно?

— Конечно, — Аллен аккуратно, но уверенно перевернул Оливера на спину и навис над ним. Тот покрылся скином обратно и замер, неловко сложив руки у головы, словно сдаваясь. Аллен наклонился и вновь поцеловал его, и Оливер тут же вцепился ему в волосы, с жаром отвечая и выгибаясь телом навстречу. 

— Ещё, — пробормотал он, когда Аллен отстранился, и тот повторил поцелуй, оглаживая тело андроида, сравнивая, как под пальцами ощущается разница гладкого пластика и мягкого, почти как настоящая кожа, скина. Он перешёл на шею, а потом ниже на грудь, спускаясь дальше, постоянно водя ладонями по телу, успокаивая и возбуждая.

— Если хочешь, можешь убирать скин частями, делай, как тебе приятно, — ненадолго оторвался от своего дела Аллен, выдыхая в имитацию пупка на животе. 

— Мне пока и так слишком, — Оливер снова начал подрагивать, но рук с головы своего человека не убрал.

— Направляй меня, если поймёшь, что тебе что-то нравится или нет, — Аллен поддел штаны вместе с нижним бельём и потянул вниз до самого конца, обнажая полностью. 

— Сейчас, — Оливер поднялся на локтях. — Я задам установку.

«Какую», — хотел было спросить человек, но тут же понял, увидев как меняет свою форму член андроида, превращаясь в возбуждённый. Оливер поднялся, опираясь на выпрямленные руки, и спросил:

— Так же лучше? — Аллен согласно кивнул и снова поцеловал его губы.

— А ты меня разденешь? — спросил человек, становясь на колени.

Оливер развязал завязки штанов и потянул их вниз до колен, потом протянул ладонь к паху всё ещё скрытого боксерами и погладил, ощупывая пальцами возбуждающуюся плоть. Надавил чуть сильнее и услышал тихий стон сквозь зубы. Аллен резко вцепился ему в плечи. Оливер наклонился, ускользая от цепких рук человека, утыкаясь лицом в пах, удерживая чужие бедра, и провёл языком, нащупывая член сквозь ткань. Он медленно спустил белье ниже, оглаживая ягодицы человека, легко проводя по возбуждению языком. Потом толкнул сильнее назад, заставляя Аллена упасть на пятую точку и быстрым движением стянул с его ног штаны и белье. Он провёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, выцеловывая кожу и тазовые косточки, а потом взял в рот. Не до конца, придерживая и легко оглаживая пальцами. Слушая отрывистое дыхание. Но стоило ему сделать несколько неспешных движений, его остановили.

— Подожди, — задыхаясь, проговорил Аллен. — Если продолжишь, то все кончится.

Оливер удивлённо отстранился.  
— Я делаю что-то не так? — удивлённо спросил он.

Аллен глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Все так, — сказал он. — Но у меня давно никого не было, я могу сорваться, и тогда мы не сможем продолжить дальше, понимаешь?

Оливер медленно кивнул. 

— А что мне тогда делать? — спросил он.  
— Ложись на спину.

Андроид послушно лёг и раздвинул ноги.  
— У меня есть внутренняя смазка, — сообщил он. — Я запустил процесс. Меня не нужно готовить.

— Как удобно, — задумчиво произнёс Аллен, оглаживая гладкие лодыжки андроида. 

— Я последняя модель, — напомнил Оливер. — У предыдущих с подобными функциями было хуже. 

— Вот оно как, — Аллен приподнял ногу андроида, положил к себе на плечо и приподнял его бедра. Наклонился низко, к самому уху андроида и спросил:

— Ты готов? 

— К-конечно, — чуть засбоившим голосом, но тут же откликнулся Оливер и вцепился в плечи своему любовнику. Тот, придерживая бедра и направляя себя, несильно толкнулся внутрь и, не встретив сопротивления, вошёл до конца.

Андроид смотрел удивлённо: 

— Это странно, — сказал он, но тут же добавил, увидев, что его человеку сложно сдерживать себя, что сердце стучит очень быстро и громко, и дышит он через раз, пропуская воздух сквозь зубы. — Все странно, но хорошо. Продолжай, мне не больно.

Он сильнее притянул Аллена, и тот отпустил себя. Он двигался размерено, но глубоко, сбросив ногу с плеча, навалился всем весом на Оливера, хаотично гладя по телу и целуя. Тот сам обхватил его ногами, чтобы удержаться, двигался бёдрами навстречу, прижимался грудью, трогал везде, где только мог дотянуться, и шептал, что ему все очень нравится, что он рад, что они с Алленом зашли так далеко, что все очень-очень хорошо. Аллен обрывал его фразы поцелуями, прикусывал кожу, которая тут же спадала, заставляя скользить зубы по пластику. Скин мигал и хаотично спадал с тела и вновь возвращался. А диод на груди Аллена горел отчаянным красным.

Аллен резко отстранился от андроида и вышел из него, залив бедра семенем. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел мутными глазами в глаза андроиду, а потом вновь полез целоваться. Оливер схватил его за плечи, перевернул на спину и сам принялся покрывать его лицо поцелуями, слизывать пот, оглаживая тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, наваливаясь сверху.

— Не сейчас, ладно, — пытаясь отдышаться, проговорил человек.

— Что не сейчас? — удивился андроид, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

— Если ты хочешь второй раунд, то я его не выдержу, — Аллен тяжело поднялся и сел.

— Я, — осторожно начал Оливер, обнимая своего человека. — Я не собирался.

— Да нет, все нормально, просто я устал сегодня. Но ты должен понимать, что я действительно нормально отношусь к любому положению в сексе. И не против твоей инициативы, но не сейчас. 

Он погладил андроида по спине.

— Пойдём в душ, тебя ещё отмыть надо, — он повернулся и поцеловал Оливера в плечо. — Мне сейчас очень хорошо. А тебе?

— Очень. 

Утром Аллена буквально за минуту до подъёма разбудили поцелуем, он открыл глаза и встретился с горящим взглядом Оливера.

— Я сделал завтрак, и он поставлен на удержание температуры, так что не остынет, кофе сделаю быстро, — андроид радостно улыбался, нависая над своим человеком. — У нас есть время.

— На что? — поинтересовался Аллен, немного выбитый из колеи такой бодростью прямо с утра. 

— Я посмотрел новые программы, — начал андроид, оглаживая бедра человека и спускаясь ниже. — Это быстро. Я даже не знал, что у меня есть такие функции.

Аллен нахмурился, думая о том, стоит ли ему остановить слишком восторженного андроида или пустить все на самотёк. И решил, без утренней чашки кофе не готов думать вообще, лишь приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая, как Оливер стаскивает с него штаны с бельём, обнажая полувставший член. Андроид лизнул по всей длине, возбуждая полностью, и заглотил до конца.  
Аллен зашипел сквозь зубы, сдерживая ругательства. Горло андроида было узкое и ребристое, что давало очень яркие ощущения особенно вкупе с постоянно работающим языком, а потом Оливер завибрировал, и от этого у человека потемнело в глазах. Его выгнуло, и ему очень тяжело было сдержаться и не закричать в голос. Оливер действовал быстро и уверенно.

— Убери… — проговорил Аллен и попытался оторвать от себя андроида. — Я сейчас...

Но Оливер только принялся быстрее двигаться головой вверх и вниз, усиливая ощущения. Человека надолго не хватило, и он излился прямо в горло андроиду. Тот дёрнулся и выпустил изо рта. И схватился за рот обеими руками.

— Оливер! — испуганно позвал Аллен, поднимаясь и пытаясь отдышаться. — Оливер ты в порядке?

— Мне надо почиститься, — отозвался тот, вскочил и скрылся в ванной.

Аллен натянул штаны обратно и поспешил следом за андроидом, но дверь открыть не удалось, на зов тот не откликался. Дверь открылась лишь тогда, когда человек уже честно решил выламывать её. 

— Не очень удачно вышло, но все хорошо, — сообщил появившийся на пороге Оливер. — Я понял, как это работает, в следующий раз будет лучше.  
Аллен глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая бешеное сердцебиение. 

— Не будет следующего раза, — строго сообщил он и прошёл в ванную сам.  
Он надеялся, что инцидент исчерпан, но за завтраком Оливер заговорил снова.

— Я всю ночь искал разное. Секс у людей - это так увлекательно, столько направлений и вариаций.

— Например? — спросил Аллен, точно зная, что не хочет знать ответ.

— Например, БДСМ и всевозможные варианты с контролем и доминирование, — радостно сообщил Оливер.

Аллен прикрыл глаза и отодвинул тарелку. Аппетит пропал полностью, и кофе уже не хотелось.

— Оливер, какое доминирование? — устало проговорил он. — Тебя обнимать надо, гладить по голове и целовать. Тебя любить надо, а не устраивать игры с игрушками и доверием. А мне доминирования и на работе от руководства хватает. 

Андроид понурился, и Аллен попытался донести до него свою мысль. Он поднялся со своего стула, подошёл к Оливеру и обнял его, прижимая к себе и гладя по голове.

— Разве тебе сейчас плохо? — спросил он.  
— Нет, мне очень хорошо, — откликнулся Оливер, обнимая Аллена в ответ и утыкаясь в грудь лицом.

— Подобные вещи устраивают, если обычные отношения уже надоели и хочется нового. Но нам ещё не от чего уставать, у нас все только-только началось. Может быть, попробуем быть вместе без подобных экспериментов? — спросил Аллен с надеждой в голосе. — Тебе ведь понравилось то, как все было вчера?

— Да, очень. Поэтому и захотелось ещё, — согласился Оливер. — Но если одному из нас что-то не нравится, мы этого не делаем, так?

— Так, — согласился Аллен и поцеловал его в лоб. 

— Я узнал, что у андроидов усиливаются ощущения, если вскрыть грудную пластину и массировать определённые тириумные трубки, — сообщил ему Оливер. — Я даже узнал, какие. Я покажу. Не говорю, что прямо сразу делать нечто такое, просто, — Оливер поджал губы. — Просто, мы будем иметь это ввиду.

Аллен ответил не сразу. 

— Можно, но только если это не навредит тебе. Мне бы хотелось сделать тебе приятное.

Оливер улыбнулся, поднялся и поцеловал своего человека в губы.  
Если раньше Аллен старался запереть своего андроида дома и не выпускать, то теперь наоборот постоянно вытаскивал, то в парк на прогулку вместе с Псом, то в поездку в магазин, чтобы только тот не был один, если можно быть вместе. Во время поездки к ветеринару, Аллен узнал, что Оливер и андроид из ветеринарной клиники друзья и часто общались, обсуждая здоровье и рацион Пса, варианты тренировок и что тому будет полезно, а что нет. Пару раз пришлось ездить в Иерихон, Аллен снова оставался ждать у входа, но на него реагировали уже легче, хотя также напряжённо. Казалось, единственные, кто не в курсе, что они вместе — это на работе Аллена, но тот решил, что если опять к нему приедут коллеги, то в этот раз он не будет прятать Оливера, пускай мирятся с тем, как все есть на самом деле. 

Оливер был отзывчивым и чересчур старался поддержать и угодить, но и характер проявить мог. Он все-таки уговорил своего человека залезть ему во внутренности и спровоцировать перегрузку некоторых систем. И пока Аллен думал, сколько седых волос у него появилось после того, как оказался с руками едва ли не по локоть в груди андроида, в непонятной смазке, сидя несколько мучительно долгих минут напротив совершенно белого Оливера, смотрящего на него искусственным пустым взглядом. Андроид радостно рассказывал, насколько это было прекрасное и удивительное ощущение. Сошлись на том, что они будут редко прибегать к таким экспериментам, потому что Аллен уже насмотрелся в такие же пустые глаза андроидов и не готов видеть подобное снова, пусть даже и понимая всю разницу. Оливер тогда его обнял и прижал к себе, гладил по голове, возвращая привычную заботу, и говорил, что все хорошо, что он своего человека не бросит так просто и всегда-всегда будет рядом. Аллен обнял его в ответ, утыкаясь лицом в плечо андроида, и думал, что сейчас самое время сказать то, что для него не так уж и важно, но явно очень важно для андроида.

— Оливер, — проговорил он тихо. — Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно. Думаю, теперь я тоже не смогу без тебя.

Андроид мелко завибрировал и прижался всем телом ещё ближе.

— Я тоже, — начал он, но тут же осёкся. — Я… спасибо, что сказал мне, Аллен. Это очень для меня важно. Спасибо.


End file.
